Chucky Plays Back
by ChuckyRayFanatic
Summary: Chucky's back and ready for more murder and who better to help him then his own family...if they would like he wished they would... Lots of surprises in store for both the Ray's and you readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Chucky Plays Back**

**A/N: Yes, this story is back. I decided this one was better then the other one that had replaced this one. I did change it, so it should be better then before… I hope.**

Chapter 1

Glen and Glenda sat together on Glen's bed and watched TV in silence. Glenda, who was getting bored of the Sci-Fi movie they were watching, kept glancing at the shelf beside the door that held two, two foot tall dolls that Glen had had since he was 5. She wondered why he treasured the dolls so much, and also wondered why Glen had even gotten them in the first place. He never really liked dolls.

Even now she could see fear in Glen's eyes when he's look at the shelf, especially in the direction of the old, '80's fashion, Good Guy doll that looked like someone stuck its head in a blender.

She would laugh at him for being scared of a piece of plastic but it did make her life more fun, many times before she had scared the hell out of him with the Good Guy doll by just placing it beside his bed. She bet the whole block heard him scream the first time she did that to him.

Glen looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed that she was glancing at the dolls. He figured she would try and bug him about them and ask why he was so scared of them but she remained quiet.

After awhile Glenda became annoyed by the silence that lingered between her and Glen, especially about the dolls. She was also sure that her mother, Tiffany, knew why Glen had fears towards them but like Glen, said nothing about it and for three years it had been that way but Glenda was now convincing herself that it was time to get an explanation no matter what the cost. Something had to have happened or else Glen wouldn't be so scared of them.

"Are you ever going to get rid of those hunks of plastic?" Glenda asked making sure Glen saw where she was pointing.

"Why should I?"

"Because dipshit, I see how fucking scared you are of them!"

Glen shot a glare at her. "I'm not scared of them! They just remind me of some bad things."

"Why do you keep them then, huh? If they give you nightmares then get rid of them!"

"I didn't say they gave me nightmares!" Glen snapped.

Glenda was now fed up with it. "Damn it, Glen! You're fucking scared of those dolls and that means you get rid of them! There's no reason to keep something that scares you and reminds you of bad things!"

"I don't care about that, I'm just keeping them because Mom gave them to me, is there something wrong with that?" Glen asked angrily as he shut the TV off. Without waiting for her answer Glen leapt out of bed and went quickly out the door with Glenda immediately at his heels.

"Are you going to cry you big baby?" Glenda teased.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Glenda!" Glen screamed.

"Someone's got an attitude!"

"MOM," Glen yelled, "Get Glenda off my God damned back!"

"Momma's boy, momma's boy, momma's boy," Glenda started chanting as they both ran into the den where their mother sat reading a script. She looked up and glared at Glenda.

"Stop teasing your brother," she warned.

Glenda pouted. "But Mom, he won't tell me why he doesn't like those dolls and why he won't get rid of them!"

Tiffany sighed. "Sweet face, that's none of your business, leave Glen alone."

"Mom! You don't keep something you don't like!" Glenda snapped.

"Glenda, he didn't say he didn't like them, they just bring some uneasy memories," Tiffany said, "And don't snap at me like that ever again, do you hear me?"

"Fine then," Glenda growled and ran back upstairs.

Glen's eyes widened and he shot up after her. He hoped to God that she wasn't in his room messing with the dolls; he'd kill her if she was. Even though killing made him very uneasy, Glen knew that Glenda had pushed it enough over the years to the point of making her a first possible victim in years, years since he murdered his own father...

"Glenda! You better not be in my room," Glen screamed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Glenda yelled back.

Anger burned inside Glen. Now he was extremely tired of her bullshit and this was the end of it.

He stomped over to his room and tried to open the door but it was locked. He pounded as hard as he could on the door. "Glenda!"

"Fuck off, Bro," Glenda told him as she looked up at the dolls. She picked up the Good Guy doll and stared it in the eyes.

"I wonder what happened to you, scar face," she asked the doll looking deeper into its deep blue eyes. As she looked closer she noticed that they almost seemed alive. "You're creepy," she told it as she put it on Glen's dresser in front of the mirror.

She stared at herself in the mirror and noticed something red gleaming in a corner behind the mirror and she picked it up and held it in front of her to examine it.

It was a dark necklace with an amulet. Glenda turned it over and looked at the writing on the back and read it out loud to herself.

"Ade Due Damballa, awake."

She raised an eyebrow and stared at it. "What the hell…" she looked down at the Good Guy doll.

"Is this--?"

"Glenda, open the door," Glen shouted.

"Ugh, damn brothers," she growled.

She opened the door and stepped back.

Glen burst into the room and grabbed the amulet from his sister.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Yo, calm down, it's just a stupid necklace!"

"This is exactly why I don't like you! You can't keep your hands off of my things!"

"Cool your fucking jets!"

Behind them Chucky listened to their bickering and couldn't believe what he was hearing from them, especially from Glen. The last time he remembered Glen the boy was an absolute baby. He thought for awhile about this new Glen he was seeing and smiled. This was going to be a fun return.

Glen shoved his way past Glenda and saw Chucky on his dresser.

"What were you doing with Da… Chucky?"

Chucky wanted to laugh at Glen's sudden burst which almost cost him but restrained himself. Big mistake, kid, Chucky thought to himself.

"Chucky? Is that what you named him? How sweet," Glenda said in a babyish voice.

"Get out of my room!" Glen screamed at her.

Chucky's eyes widened. This was not the Glen he knew, what happened to the kid? He was a natural! Perhaps becoming human made a huge difference in Glen, making him the son Chucky dreamed of having.

"Alright, alright, jeez." Glenda turned around and walked out.

Glen stood and listened to her stomp to her own room. When the door slammed Glen looked at Chucky, then at the amulet.

"You two are going to be put away where Glenda won't be able to find you," Glen said picking Chucky up and taking him over to the floor where one of the boards was loose and pulled it up.

"Luckily I found this catch," he said placing the amulet around Chucky's neck and setting them inside the floor. He immediately put it back and sat down on his bed. It was going to be a long weekend and he wasn't ready for it.

Under the floor Chucky listened to Glen shuffle around for about ten minutes then climb into bed. He laughed softly as he took the amulet in his hand and stared at it with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is actually the very end of Bride of Chucky but Glen is dreaming of it. Don't ask how he came to dreaming about that but the idea just came up so here you go. Oh, I did this the best I could, I'm probably missing some parts but oh well, it'll do.**

**Chapter 2**

A sudden gun shot followed by a scream woke Glen up and he suddenly realized that he wasn't in his room anymore but in a cemetery close to an open grave with an inspector's car beside it.

He almost screamed when he saw his father, as a doll, standing in front of the grave stone with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Open the coffin, Jade," Chucky said looking down at a blonde girl who looked like she was Glen's age or maybe a little older. Glen watched as she tried to open the decayed coffin and wondered how she'd gotten into a mess with Chucky.

"Hurry it up!" Chucky commanded impatiently.

"I'm trying you fucking midget," Jade screamed back at him.

With the black handgun in his hand, Chucky shot the ground near Jade making her scream and she immediately tried again to open the coffin.

Now under the car and only eight feet away from Chucky, Glen watched in horror as Jade lifted the lid and dropped it. What could Chucky have wanted with a grave or worse, a dead body?

Chucky shivered in disgust. "I really didn't need to see that," he said quietly to himself.

Jade looked at both the corpse and Chucky with disgust.

"Give me the amulet," Chucky told her.

The amulet? Didn't Chucky have it with him all the time that he was in the doll's body?

With hesitation Jade slowly reached towards the amulet and ripped it from the corpse, breaking the neck.

Chucky's mouth dropped open. "Bitch, you broke my neck!"

Glen stared at his father. _His_ neck?

He looked around Chucky and at the grave stone and his own mouth dropped open as he read the name; Charles Lee Ray. It was his Father's own grave!

He knew now that the amulet had been buried with his Father's human body and that Chucky didn't need it when transferring souls into anything other than a human body. It all made sense to Glen now, Chucky only needed the amulet when it came to transferring his soul into a human body and that is why he was at the grave.

Jade was the one he used to help him get to the grave, but what body did he want?

Glen focused on Chucky and watched him pick up the amulet after Jade had thrown it at him.

Suddenly a boy who ran up holding another doll, but this one was burnt to a crisp and he stopped and held a gun to the doll's head as Chucky pointed his gun at him.

"Let her go," Chucky said to him.

"Let Jade go first," the boy replied.

Chucky looked up at Jade. "Get going," he said and as she started walking away he added, "And Jade, see ya real soon."

The boy had by that time set the burned doll on the ground and told it to get out of there.

As the doll and Jade walked towards Chucky and the boy Glen realized that the burnt doll was his mother. He wanted to run to her and ask what happened but he felt as if he were disabled.

Tiffany fell to the ground at Chucky's feet and Glen couldn't believe it when Chucky gave her a disgusted look. He looked up at Jade and the boy whose name was Jesse, and suddenly produced a knife and threw it at them.

Jesse turned quickly and the knife pierced his back.

As he sank down Jade pulled the knife out.

"I'll take that," Chucky told her and she threw it to him. He picked it up, place back in his pants then picked up the gun that Jesse had dropped and said, "Its show time."

After Chucky had tied Jesse and Jade together back to back, he stood near them and began to chant, "Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!"

"Oh, no," Glen whispered even though it was only a dream.

Chucky wasn't almost finished when Tiffany limped up and laid her head on his leg. "I love you, Chucky," she said.

"I know," Chucky replied.

"We belong together, forever."

Chucky lowered the amulet.

"Kiss me."

Chucky lowered his head and kissed Tiffany.

Glen's eyes widened as he saw Tiffany slowly pull the knife from Chucky's pants and stab him in the back.

"NO!" Glen almost screamed.

His father yelled out in pain, fell over and rolled down the dirt that had been dug up from the grave.

"Why?" Chucky asked weakly looking up at Tiffany.

"Oh, Chucky," Tiffany replied, "Look at us, we belong dead, good-bye darling; I'll see you in hell."

Glen buried his head into his arms and softly cried. He couldn't stand seeing his father is killed by his own mother; it was bad enough that he had murdered Chucky.

He finally looked up just in time to see Chucky pick up a shovel and swing it at Tiffany. She hit the dirt but quickly grabbed a chunk of mud and threw it at him hitting him on the side of the head. She then quickly grabbed a nearby shovel and swung it at Chucky.

He blocked it with his own and they pushed into each other but Chucky was over-powering Tiffany so she bit his hand causing him to loose grip and fall.

Tiffany swung her shovel again but Chucky dodged it and swung back, catching her in the face with the edge. She fell to the ground and Chucky put his shovel down.

Glen thought it was over but Tiffany suddenly shot up and grabbed Chucky's throat. As she tried to strangle him he bent down, picked up his knife and stabbed it through her stomach.

Glen gasped.

Tiffany looked into Chucky's eyes. "My mother always told me, love would set me free," she said.

"Get off my knife," Chucky growled and pushed Tiffany off the knife. He stood there and stared at his dead wife.

Jesse ran up and swung a shovel and hit Chucky into the grave. Jade quickly pulled the ladder up before he could climb it.

Chucky began screaming and Jade pointed his gun at him.

"Drop it!" A cop yelled at her as he ran up.

Jade dropped the gun and the cop looked down at Chucky. "Whoa," he said.

Jade then grabbed the cop's gun. "Don't move," she ordered pointing it at Chucky.

"Go ahead and shoot," Chucky told her, "I'll be back, I always come back!"

Jade cocked the gun.

"Yea, but dying is such a bitch," Chucky said in disappointment.

Jade fired the gun four times and Chucky fell over.

Glen was now crying he couldn't take it; he had to wake up from the nightmare. But he couldn't and it seemed to go on for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, next chap! I don't know what to say about this one but to tell you that here it is. It is amazing to see Chucky in a good mood though, it's a rare occasion but a good one.**

**Chapter3**

A voice spoke to Glen and he felt as if his body was being shaken but all he could do was wait in the darkness of his nightmare.

"Damn it, Glen! WAKE UP!"

Glen suddenly opened his eyes and shot up to stare straight into the eyes of his father. He went to scream but Chucky covered Glen's mouth.

"Shhh," Chucky whispered putting his finger to his own lips. He then uncovered Glen's mouth.

"D…dad?" Glen asked weakly.

"Hey kiddo, surprised to see your ol' dad?"

Glen could only nod. He hoped to God that Chucky wasn't going to kill him, he'd seen how Chucky killed and Glen didn't want to be one of those to endure that kind of torture.

"Well, if you can't talk to me, the least you could do is give me a welcoming hug," Chucky said giving Glen a smile.

A welcoming hug? "You're not mad at me?" Glen asked.

Chucky shook his head. "About you killing me?" He asked forgetting about the hug he'd previously asked for.

Glen nodded. Was Chucky just trying to butter him up so that he could get his way and kill them all?

"Oh, hell no! Killing was what I wanted you to do, right?"

"I guess, but I didn't know that it included killing you too."

Chucky laughed in his high pitched chuckle. "Hey, you killed, that's all I'm happy about," he said getting off Glen's bed and walking over to the door. "Now, how about a tour through the house? I'd like to see what kind of joint you have here. Say, how did you become human?"

Glen looked surprised. "You don't know that?"

"No, you killed me before it happened, duh," Chucky said shaking his head.

"Oh, right," Glen said more to himself than Chucky.

"So?"

Glen took a deep breath. "Well, which do you want first, the story or the tour?"

Chucky thought for a moment. "I'd say the tour, when we meet your mother I'll ask her."

"Okay, are you sure you're ready to see Mom again? She's not going to be happy to see you," Glen said picking Chucky up and pausing before walking out the door.

"Don't worry, if she doesn't try anything on me, I won't try anything on her. Anyway, I get bored without her."

Glen shook in disgust then started walking downstairs.

As Chucky thought about it, the house looked familiar. Then he thought of something, obviously Tiffany had succeeded in getting Jennifer Tilly's body and was now living in the house because this was Jennifer Tilly's house.

"So, this is Jennifer's house?" Chucky asked already getting bored.

"Yep," Glen replied. "I like it."

"So far it looks the same," Chucky commented lamely. "I figured Tiff would do some remodeling."

"It is pretty much is the same except for the two extra bedrooms and my room. Mom didn't want to remodel it, she said as a big fan of Ms. Tilly, she was going to keep it the way Jennifer had it."

"I see. So, let me guess, one of the extra bedrooms belongs to Glenda?"

"Yes, and now the remaining spare bedroom will be yours."

Chucky shook his head. "No way, I'm still married to your mother and that means we sleep together."

"If you say so, I just wish Glenda had to sleep outside with the dog, because that's where she belongs."

Chucky gulped and looked up at Glen. "The dog?"

Glen laughed. "Oh, don't worry Dad, the dog is a fricken rat, so you won't end up a chew toy unless Mom let's you. Even then I don't think the dog could do anything."

"Thank god," Chucky said relieved. "What kind of dog is it?"

"Pomeranian."

"A what!"

Glen looked at Chucky with disbelief. "You don't know what a Pomeranian is?"

"Fuck no."

Glen thought for a moment. "You know what a Keeshond is, right?"

"Those medium sized fluff balls?"

"Yeah, well, a Pomeranian is a miniature version of a Keeshond."

"Wonderful."

When Glen got downstairs he took off at a jog and into the kitchen where Tiffany was cooking dinner with her back to Glen and Chucky.

"Hi, Mom," Glen said as he set Chucky down on the counter.

"Hi, Sweet face," Tiffany said grabbing a towel and wiping her hands off without turning around.

Chucky smiled in spite of himself. "Hi, honey," Chucky said in a kind of snotty sarcastic way to Tiffany.

Tiffany dropped the spoon she was stirring with and whipped around to see Chucky grinning at her.

What the hell was he doing back?

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him as she ran over and grabbed Glen to pull him away. "What did you do to Glen?"

She pushed Glen back, ran to the counter, picked Chucky up and slammed him hard against the cupboard. She glared at him as she said, "Tell me! Tell me what you did to my Glen?"

"I didn't do nothing but wake the kid up," Chucky said gasping for air.

Tiffany pushed him harder into the cupboard and he whimpered in pain. She then turned to Glen, still pushing hard on Chucky making his eyes water from the immense pain that she was putting on him.

"What did this fucker do to you, honey?"

"Nothing, Mom, like he said, he just woke me up. And I'm glad for it too. I really don't think he's up to anything."

Tiffany smiled at Glen and loosened her grip on Chucky and let him drop to the floor.

"Thanks a lot," Chucky said getting up and wiping himself off.

"I can't believe you," Tiffany said to Chucky as she went back to cooking.

She didn't kill me… What the fuck, Chucky thought staring at Tiffany in shock. She must be on fucking happy pills to let me go like that and not mutilate me. I wonder what the doctor finally put her on…

"What'd I do this time?" Chucky whined.

"How did you come back?" Tiffany asked off subject.

"Hmmm, well, let's just say it was a stupid mistake," Chucky said walking over to the table and climbing up on one of the chairs.

"A stupid mistake?"

"Yeah, your darling Glenda read the back of the amulet out loud."

"On purpose?" Tiffany asked in shock.

Chucky shook his head. "No, just doing what any teen would do to something new, read it out loud to themselves."

"Have you even met Glenda?" Tiffany asked.

"Not all of her I'm guessing but do I want to meet the rest?"

"I'd think so, she's your daughter for God's sake Chucky. Besides, I need to have a talk with her."

Chucky sighed. "You know, the only reason she is my daughter is because of you."

"Why me?" Tiffany shrieked.

"You were the one who suggested artificial insemination, not me."

"Well, excuse me for caring about Glen," Tiffany snapped.

"You took too many risks back then, I'm surprised things worked out like they did."

Glen sat down next to Chucky and listened to them reflect back on the old "doll" days. It was quite interesting to Glen, especially to hear of the days before Glen and before their marriage.

Finally it was time for Glenda to have a talking to about going into Glen's room.

"Glenda, get your ass down here right now!" Tiffany yelled up the stairs.

There was no answer but they all knew she was coming because they heard her door slam and she stomped angrily down each step.

"This is going to be fun," Glen snickered.

"Don't you mean funny?" Chucky asked.

"What's the difference?"

"You're not the one that's going to be yelling at her," Chucky said getting off the chair and running over to the bookshelf in the living room. He grabbed a few books and went back to the kitchen and placed them on the chair.

"By the way, you really don't like Glenda, do you?" Chucky asked taking a napkin and ripping it apart from boredom.

"I wish she'd die," Glen mumbled.

"I can arrange that," Chucky said looking at Glen with a smile. The kid seemed to change more than he thought and it made him happy. The kid actually made good conversations with death included. Maybe now he could teach Glen some killing techniques and go out on father-son killing sprees on the weekends.

"The way I see it, you'll end up liking her better. She's like you, evil."

Chucky grinned. "I doubt that."

"Which do you doubt, the liking part or the evil part?"

"Both. I'm pretty sure I'll hate her and no one is as evil as I am, and definitely not _more_ evil than I am." Chucky finished ripping the napkin and watched Tiffany walk into the kitchen followed by Glenda. He smiled evilly at the wild looking teen as her eyes widened as she noticed him leaning against the table.

"Whoa," was the only word that could escape her mouth.

Tiffany grabbed Glenda's chin and turned her head to look at her. "What was the idea of going into Glen's room and locking him out?"

"He pissed me off!"

"I don't care! You purposely went into his room and messed with his things! You don't do that in this house," Tiffany yelled.

"Hey, Tiff, give the kid a break," Chucky cut in. "She didn't mean to do that, it's what teenagers do to get back at each other. It's called sibling rivalry, honey"

You're on Glenda's side?" Glen asked Chucky with hate in his voice.

"I'm on nobody's side, I'm only making a statement."

"Who are you?" Glenda asked Chucky.

"Your father."

Glenda laughed. "Yeah right, whatever."

Tiffany whacked Glenda on the side of the head. "Don't talk back like that to your father."

Glenda turned around and glared at Tiffany. "You too?" She glared at Tiffany then looked at Chucky. "That thing," she pointed at Chucky, "is a doll, not my father!"

"Right now I am not in the mood to explain, I just want you to go to your room until dinner is ready," Tiffany told Glenda calmly.

"Fine," Glenda said walking away.

Tiffany then turned to Chucky. "Well, you've met the rest of Glenda, want to see what it's like trying to spend time with her?"

"Not really," Chucky said in a low voice.

"Can we get rid of her, Mom?"

Chucky laughed. "Yea, can we? I don't think she's a good addition to the family."

Tiffany ignored them both and went back to her cooking. To her Chucky seemed changed, he acted like real father and was having conversations with Glen. She'd always thought that he'd kill Glen when he came back, especially since Glen killed him.

"So, Chucky, did the doctor put you on some happy pills?" Tiffany asked.

Chucky just about choked on his own spit. Did she just say happy pills? Now this is really fucking weird, Chucky thought. They thought too much alike to his disappointment.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Chucky said trying to act sweet.

"And why?"

"Well, why else? You didn't murder me."

Tiffany laughed. "You're no threat to me, and anyway, if Glen was fine with you than I'm fine with you. WAKARIMASKA?"

"Excuse me?"

Glen smiled. "She's asking you if you understand. It's Japanese."

Chucky groaned in disgust. "I hate Japanese," he grumbled.

"Wanna learn how to say you do understand?"

"No, this isn't Japan," Chucky mumbled.

"Yea, okay. Anyway, you just reply by saying HAI WAKARIMAS, yes, I do understand or IIE WAKARIMASEN, no, I do not understand," Glen said ignoring Chucky's remark.

Chucky pretended to drool in stupidity.

Glen glared at him. "You're no fun," he said in disappointment.

"I speak English," Chucky growled.

Glen stuck his tongue out at Chucky.

In return Chucky gave him the middle finger and mouthed out the words "fuck you".

"I love you too," Glen said sarcastically. He then smiled in the most evil way Chucky had ever seen. "You're lucky Mom didn't catch that."

"Catch what, sweet face?" Tiffany asked.

Chucky quickly spoke up. "Nothing sweetheart, just having a father to son stand off," he said growling out the words "stand off".

"Well, cut it out," Tiffany said. "Or I'll whack both of you with my spoon."

Chucky snickered. "What a good way to add flavor to your tasteless cooking."

Glen couldn't help but laugh at that one. Tiffany did cook some flavorless food a lot of the time.

"There's one thing that hasn't changed about you."

"My evilness and smart ass ways will always be the same. Oh hell, who knows, they might get worse."

"Lord help us if that happens," Glen and Tiffany said in unison.

Chucky only grinned in pride.

About fifteen minutes later Tiffany set the table and placed the food out. She then called for Glenda while Glen began to get his food.

Awhile later Glenda came down and sat across from Chucky. She too began getting food and so did Tiffany but Chucky did not.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tiffany asked him.

"Chucky shook his head. "Nope."

"Do you want anything at all?"

Chucky didn't reply.

Tiffany focused on him. He probably felt nervous about being around Glenda and probably her too. She did admit though that she missed him dearly and was glad to have him back.

She finally took a glass and filled it with wine then set it down in front of him. "Have a drink then," she told him.

"I still can't believe that you're making no attempts in killing me," Chucky said as he slid the glass close to him.

"I'll explain later," Tiffany said taking a bite of her Green Bean Casserole.

"How later?"

"Tonight later, maybe," Tiffany smiled at him.

Glen and Glenda made a face in disgust.

"Can we leave when that "later explanation" comes?" Glenda asked.

"Oh, come on. Maybe you'll learn something from it," Chucky said looking at Glenda with his gaze pointed to the table.

"Fuck off," Glenda growled.

"I'm going to just ignore that for now," Chucky said under his breath.

Glenda smiled in triumph.

"Stop it, Glenda," Tiffany told her strictly.

"Maybe you should have shipped her off instead of keeping her," Chucky said slowly sipping his wine and glaring at Glenda.

"Maybe we should ship you off!" Glenda snapped at him.

Tiffany slammed her fork down and glared at Chucky and Glenda. "Will you two stop it? Can't we all just get along?"

"No," Chucky and Glenda said in unison. They shot each other evil glares.

"Dad's right, Mom," Glen said smiling hatefully at Glenda.

"Glen!"

After that everyone was silent for a little while until Chucky became bored and very uneasy. He didn't trust Tiffany completely, she was good at hiding things.

"I'm going to go upstairs," Chucky said hopping off the chair and almost killing himself.

Tiffany only gave him a sad expression then nodded.

Without even giving her a smile or any kind of expression what-so-ever, Chucky ran up the stairs and into Glen's room.

"Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Chucky asked himself aloud. He looked up at the doll body of Glen and thought about a plan.

"A small knock on the door interrupted Chucky's train of thought.

"Chucky, you in there?" Tiffany's voice asked through the door.

"Sure am."

Tiffany opened the door and came into the room then shut the door behind her. Chucky's eyes widened in fear, not pleasure.

"Something on your mind, honey?" Chucky asked making sure the word "honey" sounded as sweet as possible.

"No, just came to talk," Tiffany replied with a convincingly straight face.

"Oh, okay. So, then let's get down to business, shall we?" Chucky said looking up at the doll then back at Tiffany. She too looked at it but shook her head.

"I'm not going back to a doll, Chucky, you'll just have to find yourself a human body."

Chucky suddenly glared at her. "You know very well that I don't want to be human anymore, it's just a fucking waste, which you should know by now."

"How is it a waste?"

"This so called "fabulous life of Jennifer Tilly" isn't so fabulous now is it?" Chucky asked in an almost sorrowful but mocking tone.

"How the fuck would you know " Tiffany stopped knowing that he was right. Her life was now harder than ever. It had seemed so easy to be an actress but it wasn't. There was the competition of trying out for roles which Tiffany had gotten so many a year. She didn't realize on how picky people were, especially on Jennifer Tilly.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Tiffany went to glare at Chucky but stopped that too.

"You are right, so what? I didn't know how hard and disappointing Jennifer's life was."

"That's not my problem, you're the one who wanted to be a star, not me. I chose to stay a supernaturally possessed doll." Chucky looked at her and waited for her to plead for the return of her doll body, but one thing was that she didn't know he had the amulet.

"What if Glen doesn't want to go back, and what about Glenda?"

"I'm pretty sure Glen misses the old life and Glenda can go fuck herself."

Tiffany looked at Chucky, her expression shocked. "I figured you'd like her because she's purely your side of the genes."

Chucky smiled. "Pretty much, she's got the angry and creepy side," he joked.

"You know how I feel then," Tiffany also joked.

"You're going to be feeling something here in a minute," Chucky growled. "I was only joking."

Tiffany tried not to smile. "Oh, you were? It sure didn't sound like a joke to me, you are angry and creepy."

"No more jokes, I'm getting tired of jokes. I don't even know why I joking."

Tiffany couldn't help but continue, she loved to piss Chucky off.

"Who said I was joking? You're fucking creepy," she said in a straight voice.

"Alright, that's enough! Either you stop the fucking jokes or I'm going to super glue your mouth shut," Chucky yelled.

Tiffany narrowed her eyes at him. "You couldn't even begin to superglue my lips," she said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Boy did the Ray family have a lot of evilness surrounding it.

"You watch me, slut," Chucky said also with an evil glare in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you call me?"

Chucky only smiled.

"Oh, you little cock sucker, I'm gonna kill you for that!" Tiffany screamed. She picked Chucky up and he began yelling for her to put him down but she chucked him through the open window. "Have fun learning to fly you bastard."

Just moments before she was able to look out the window and see where he landed the door bell rang.

"Wonder who that could be," she asked herself while she jogged down to the front door. She opened but found no one there; she looked down but nothing was there either.

She shrugged then closed the door.

"What did you do that for?" Chucky asked from behind startling Tiffany and making her jump.

Chucky waited for an answer with his arms crossed.

"That's what you get for calling me a slut," she scowled and walked past him and into the living room.

Chucky watched her and smiled. You are all mine, he thought to himself.

"Hi, Dad!"

Chucky jumped.

"Sorry, Dad, if I startled you, didn't mean to," Glen said in a voice that sounded as if Chucky was going to beat him.

Chucky sighed. "It's okay. Say, are you able to drive yet?"

Glen nodded. "Yep, got my license about a year ago."

"Great. Can you give your old Dad a ride to the nearest doll store?"

"Sure," Glen said. He picked Chucky up and took him outside.

"Which car is yours?" Chucky asked.

"The blood red Hummer."

"He he, blood red," Chucky said with an evil little snicker.

"Why do you want to go to the doll store?"

"Just to do some browsing," Chucky said.

"Okay." Glen knew a little of what Chucky was up to.

He stuck his father in the front passenger seat and then got into the drivers side and they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As I was rewriting this story, I realized I did a lot more laughing as things changed. I also realized it kind of fits into the Child's Play series for some reason just tp let you know and see if you agree, okay, here's Chap 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Tiffany sat at the front window and waited impatiently for Glen to come home. She was worried because she knew Chucky was with him and the only thing that she didn't know was what that doll was up to. One thing for sure though, it made her paranoid to have Glen running around alone with Chucky, he was still unpredictable.

"Quit worrying so much, Mom, Glen will be fine. After all, he is with "Dad"," Glenda told her mother almost sarcastically.

"That's what worries me," Tiffany said still staring out the window.

"Is that doll really my dad?"

Tiffany looked at Glenda and smiled. "Yes, honey, he is your father. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that."

"So, what happened? Why did Glen look at Chucky with fear at first?" Glenda asked hoping that her mother would be willing to tell her.

Tiffany sat quietly for a moment. "Let's see... How about we start at the beginning, about twenty, maybe not even, years ago when Chucky was still a human he was known as Charles Lee Ray, the notorious Lakeshore Strangler."

Glenda groaned. "I already know that part, that's what Glen claimed in the beginning but I thought he was being a baby about it."

Tiffany sighed. "I guess so, but I didn't tell you that in 1988 he was shot down by a cop by the name of Mike Norris in a toy store. Your father, what I call "cheating death", transferred his soul into that of a Good Guy doll in order to get revenge and keep on murdering."

"Cool, so where do you come in?"

"Well, your father and I have known each other since 7th grade and when I found out that he had been shot in '88, I went to search for him."

"So you knew that he had transferred his soul into the doll?"

"Of course! When I saw his picture in the paper with the doll beside him, there was no way I couldn't figure that out! It took me ten years to find him though and when I did, he needed a bit of repairing, as you can tell by his face."

"What did he do during those ten years?" Glenda was beginning to think this was the best story that was ever told to her... by her mother.

"I don't actually know, he never told me."

"And I never will."

Tiffany and Glenda turned to see Chucky and they both glared at him immediately for sneaking in on them.

"Where's Glen?" Tiffany asked.

"In his room," Chucky replied getting ready to go upstairs.

"What in hell did you two do?" Glenda asked.

"None of your business," Chucky growled.

"Fine then! I guess I won't care about you anymore."

"I guess not." Chucky gave her one last threatening look then went upstairs as fast as he could which to Glenda, was pretty fast for a doll.

"I wish he was still human," Glenda mumbled.

So do I," Tiffany replied. "So do I."

"What'd you do with the doll?" Chucky asked Glen as he entered the room.

"Put it in the same place I put you," Glen said. "Hey, how'd you get out from under the floor board?"

"It wasn't that heavy, even with it placed tightly shut, I could still lift it."

"Well, then maybe I need to place something heavy over it next time," Glen said and thought about locking Chucky in there just to see how long he could keep him trapped.

"Not if I'm going to be put in it."

"There's no use for it then," Glen exclaimed humorously.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Glen."

Glen looked at Chucky in shock. "Damn, you're mean," he pouted.

"You're damned right I am. Which gets me thinking to why you're even related to me. You're too damned soft to have my blood."

"You are lucky that Mom didn't hear you say the 'f' word to me or else you'd be thrown out the window again," Glen said laughing.

"If I could, I'd throw you off the roof," Chucky snapped.

"Well too bad, it seems you can't."

"You just wait."

A knock on the door stopped Chucky from giving Glen the middle finger... again.

Both Glen and Chucky said "come in" at the same time and Glenda opened the door.

"Am I allowed?" She asked in the sweetest voice.

Chucky and Glen stared at her. A sweet voice coming from her was a shock. Even in the short time that Chucky knew her, he still was aware that she wouldn't speak in any sweet tone.

"Sure, we guess," Chucky said looking at Glen with confusion. "So, what do you need?" Chucky asked looking back at Glenda.

"Um, well, I guess I wanted to know what happened in the ten years that Mom was looking for you."

Chucky raised his eyebrows. "From 1988 to 1998?" This kid must have a short memory span, Chucky thought.

"Yea."

Chucky took a deep breath. "Okay, well, you know what? Too bad! I told your mother that she would not hear of it and neither will you!" Chucky snapped. Didn't the kid get the hint when he told Tiffany that he'd never tell _her_ about those ten years? What made Glenda so God damned special?

Glenda gave Chucky a dirty look. "You're an asshole," she snapped as she went out of the room.

"Don't I know it."

"She can't stand being mouthed off to, as you can tell," Glen said snickering at her remark to Chucky.

"She's dense if you ask me," Chucky said. He looked back up at the Glen doll and smiled. It was now the chance for Chucky to see if it was time to be able to change Tiffany back… after he found out where her own doll was.

Without telling Glen what he was doing, Chucky went downstairs and found Tiffany lying on the couch with a pillow over her face. He grinned then turned back and ran up the stairs and into Glen's room.

"Glen!"

Glen looked down at Chucky from his bed. "What?"

"Where's Tiff's doll, now's the perfect time to change her back!"

"How do you know?"

"She's got a headache," Chucky snickered with an evil look in his blue eyes.

"You're evil," Glen told him.

"It pays to be evil."

Glen shook his head and went out to get the Tiffany doll for Chucky which was obviously in Tiff's room.

Once he had it, Chucky took off down the hall and stairs then skidded to a halt next to the couch. He set the doll on the floor then looked at Tiffany to make sure she wasn't aware of him.

"Ade due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you," Chucky said and when he finished, he readied himself for any upcoming blows once Tiffany woke up.

For awhile both bodies lay motionless until Tiffany, in her doll body, woke up.

She looked up at the couch where Jennifer Tilly's body lay then looked around for Chucky; she was going to murder him.

"Alright, where are you, you bastard?" Tiffany growled as she got up.

"I'm right here, cupcake," Chucky replied in a snotty babyish voice.

Tiffany turned around and slugged Chucky on the side of his face. He fell backwards clutching his face.

"Fuck woman, that fucking hurt!" Chucky complained glaring at Tiffany.

"You son of a bitch! Why'd you do this to me?"

"I had to, this is the way I want you to be."

Getting even madder at Chucky she slugged him again and this time aimed right between the legs which brought him clear down onto his knees.

He groaned in pain as he sank down lower into the floor.

"Hope you weren't planning anything tonight," Tiffany said with a smirk.

"Don't think you've completely disabled me, honey, it'll take more then that to bring this hunk of plastic down."

"I can arrange that you be brought down and disabled," Tiffany said walking past Chucky then running up the stairs.

Forgetting about his manly pain, Chucky took off after her and caught her just as she reached Glen's room. He shoved her hard into the wall and stared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Glen will help me, I know he will!"

"Really? Him help the mother that didn't do shit with him because she was too busy fussing over herself?"

Tiffany lowered her eyes. She knew he was right but she didn't want to admit to it. But it was her sin of ignoring Glen those years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank God, it's Chap 5. Never thought I'd get this far and still like my story. Okay, so yeah, in the last one Tiffany is told that she'd been a very bad mother and she admits to it, but Chucky's more caring then we all think he is, especially to his dear wife Tiff…**

**Chapter 5**

"You know Tiff, we can start all over," Chucky told Tiffany as they sat together on the couch.

"Restart the doll life?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm sure Glen would agree."

Tiffany thought for a moment. Chucky could be right; Glen had been acting as if there was something missing in his life but she couldn't figure out what it was until now.

"Have you talked to Glen about the previous life?"

Chucky shook his head. "No, but I can tell he misses it."

"To tell you the truth, Chucky, so do I."

Chucky smiled at her. "I know, your little statement about never going into the doll body again was not true. Your voice was sad. But, now your back."

Tiffany sighed. "Yes, but what about Glenda?"

"Well, I know what to do with her but I'm not sure if I want to do it."

"You're not wanting to do it," Tiffany told him almost feeling the same way.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Chucky asked.

"A statement."

"You're right, I don't want to do it. I liked it being just Glen, you and I. The boy has something I like; he may not be a killer, but he's still fun to be around." Chucky snickered softly. "That is, when he accidentally kills."

Tiffany had smiled sweetly at him when he had said Glen was fun to be around, but when she heard the killing part she glared at Chucky. "In some ways your becoming more of a husband and father and not a killer. But you still have an attitude and you still act like an asshole."

Chucky sat quiet. Was he? No, no, it couldn't be true… him a family man?

He shivered as he pictured himself being a loving family man; it was a very scary thought. He was a serial killer, not a loving doll.

"Caught you, didn't I?" Tiffany asked.

"Huh?" Chucky was confused.

"You are not the killer that you thought you were… well, not anymore at least."

"What! I'm still a serial killer!" Chucky shook his head in disbelief. "Me not a killer, what a thought!" He grumbled to himself.

"You'd better believe it," Tiffany said getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Chucky pulled the amulet out of his pocket and stared at it. If he wasn't going to turn Glenda into a doll, then what was he going to do with her? He never thought it'd come to this.

The amulet's stone gleamed brightly in the fading sunlight that still flooded through the open window and Chucky wished that the amulet could help him find a solution, or at least be able to talk to the great Damballa himself and ask him.

He looked at the stairs just as Glen walked down with his doll body in hand.

"What are you up to?" Chucky asked him in a caring fatherly voice. It kind of came out scratchy but it came out and it made Glen feel better. He liked seeing and hearing his father act like a father.

Glen went and sat down next to Chucky on the floor and cuddled his doll. "Mom's back, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Oh," Glen said quietly.

"Do _you _want to go back? Chucky asked motioning to the doll. "Or even more important, do you miss the old life?"

"Yes, for both questions," Glen replied sadly. "I miss it all."

"So, why are you acting so sad about it? Especially since we can go back."

"Because Glenda's going to ruin it."

Chucky laughed evilly. "Not anymore," he said.

"Really, what are you going to do? Chain her up like a doll?"

"Haven't figured that out yet, but that does sound like a good idea." Chucky said thinking about Glen's idea.

"I'm surprise. You've always had a plan within minutes of thinking havoc."

"Every time but this time," Chucky said in disappointment.

"Don't worry though, Dad, you'll think of something."

Chucky's eyes lit up. "I just thought of something right now!" He exclaimed happily.

"It's got something that involves me too, doesn't it?" Glen asked hoping it didn't. He knew Chucky would give him something that he wouldn't like doing, which was killing, even if it was killing Glenda he still couldn't do it. It was easier said then done.

Chucky smiled. "Well, duh, but it won't have to include you having to kill. Instead, take your mother out somewhere for at most, let's say, an hour to an hour and a half. I'll call you if I get done early then you can come home."

"Okay, I like this plan," Glen said thanking God that he didn't have to be there to witness anything, and that he didn't have to kill anyone or anything. Although he thought it would be fun to see Chucky mutilate her, or worse.

Glen went and got Tiffany and they left quickly.

Chucky on the other hand called for Glenda.

A door upstairs slammed and Glenda came down the stairs expecting to see Tiffany too but instead saw Chucky alone, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, where's Mom? And Glen?"

"No worries, they'll only be gone for an hour or so. In the mean time, we can get to know each other. You _are_ my daughter."

Glenda looked at Chucky closely. "Come to think of it, your face looks familiar to me," she said kneeling down in front of him.

"Well, you did see me before Glen killed me."

"I did!"

"You sure did, you were in Glen's doll body too. It was right before Jennifer Tilly was going to have the twins, which came out to be you and Glen, _you_ came out and set Joan on fire. Don't you remember?"

Glenda thought for a moment. "I do, I do remember! I remember that you mistook me for Mom then Glen and that's when Mom came in and…"

"Yeah, yeah. I was there, but you remember now, that's all that matters."

"No wonder I was dreaming about you, and no wonder I had a bad feeling when I was around you, or even in Glen's room when you were on the shelf. And, no wonder Glen had his fears when he looked at you. Weird."

"Anyway," Chucky interrupted with irritation in his voice. "Do you like your life? Your _human _life?"

"I guess not, being "rich" isn't really everything--"

"What about life? Is _life_ not everything?"

Glenda narrowed her eyes at Chucky. "What are you up to?"

"What if I could give you a new life?" Chucky said ignoring her question.

Glenda suddenly smirked. "You little bastard," she said glaring at him. "I know what you're doing, you sent Mom and Glen away so you could kill me."

"Wow, you're a damned smart kid, Glenda, too bad your not worth keeping in other ways," Chucky growled. Too bad I'm not going to kill you, it'd sure be fun, Chucky thought.

"You can't do shit to me," Glenda said grabbing Chucky up but he immediately kicked her in the mouth and she dropped him.

She staggered back holding her mouth then pulled her hand away to look at the blood that dripped down between her fingers. "I haven't given you the deserved credit, you got a pretty hard kick there, Chucky, even for a doll."

"Never judge someone before you get to know them. Isn't that something that Tiffany taught you?"

"I judge people when I look at them," Glenda said wiping the blood from her mouth onto her pants.

"_Never_ underestimate me," Chucky snarled as pulled a huge hunting knife from his overalls and pointed it at Glenda. "You're biting off more than you can chew with me."

"Why are you doing this? I'm your dream kid, not Glen! I'm the killer like you!"

"It doesn't matter, Glen came first. Plus, he's got a lot to learn, without you getting in the way," Chucky said slowly walking towards Glenda.

She backed away but tripped on the stairs and that's when he took off passed her and up the stairs. She heard him go into her room and slam the door as she chased after him. "Come back here you little fucker!" Glenda yelled.

She was too late though, her door was locked and she didn't want to break it down. She'd broken it down too many time before and she had promised Tiffany that she wouldn't break this one.

Inside Glenda's room Chucky sat by the door and listened. He made sure she was in the right spot before he unlocked the door and swung it open then as Glenda started to run in, he slammed it on her as hard as he could, knocking her unconscious.

Chucky placed his knife back into his overalls and stared down at Glenda with an evil smirk. "Welcome to the family," he said as he drug the doll Glen and him had bought especially for her and laughed maniacally.

As soon as Glenda was transferred into the doll, Chucky began to brain storm some very chaotic things to do to her. It was time that she learned who's boss, and that was Chucky.

One thing Tiffany had failed in in being a mother was showing the meanest child who was boss, but now that Chucky was home, Glenda was going to respect her mother and father with a respect she's never had before.

Sure he wasn't going to kill her but he was going to make her life living hell, especially if she gets in his way when he's teaching Glen how to become a "good" killer.

After Chucky would finish with Glen, he would go to work on Glenda next and teach her, her place and let her know that Glen came first and that meant that he had first priority. Chucky would also show her that she won't be able to get away with things like she was able to with Tiff, she was going to be taught manners.

She may be the cold blooded killer, but Glen had been with Chucky and Tiffany far longer than Glenda had, well, he'd been with Chucky longer then Glenda had but that didn't matter. With the moments of being with Glenda, Chucky decided he didn't like her. She was too determined to showoff and Chucky didn't like showoffs, especially blood related showoffs like Glenda.

"Glen, what is your father up to?" Tiffany asked as they drove back home.

"Uh, well…" Glen actually didn't know all of what Chucky was up to but he knew his mother wouldn't like it, especially since it had to do with Glenda.

"Do you even know what he's doing?"

Glen shook his head. "He just wanted me and you to have some time together so that he could see what Glenda was like, alone," he lied.

"Are you sure? You know that he lies," Tiffany said worrying about Glenda.

"Well, he seemed sure, after all, he does want to make you happy."

Tiffany looked at Glen as if he were crazy. "He does?" She asked surprised.

Glen nodded. "He does love you, Mom, he may not act like it but he does. You should know that, a killer always has to act tough and mean, it's typical."

Tiffany sighed. "You're right, I guess I'm not fully functional in the mind yet," she said with a small laugh. "I just hope we don't come home to find blood everywhere and Glenda's mutilated body lying in the middle of the floor." Tiffany shivered from nervousness.

"I wouldn't worry, I trust Dad. The way I see it, the only thing he's trying to do is fix the family and Dad doesn't want Glenda getting in the way. I have a feeling that he too wants the old days back. With the way he acted, I think he was enjoying life, even as a doll."

"I hope you're right." Tiffany wasn't sure if she should trust Chucky like Glen, she hated to admit it, but Glen was much too gullible and for all she knew, Chucky may be playing a real nasty trick that would lead to the death of them all.

Chucky wandered through the garage and searched for a dog carrier. They had to have one somewhere and just as he figured, he came across it. The thing was the perfect size for a doll and would make an excellent jail for Glenda, especially when she woke up.

He drug it easily into the living room and slid Glenda into it then locked it. The dog should be happy that it wasn't going to be used for him anymore.

Chucky stared at the carrier and thought about something; he hadn't met the dog yet, in fact, he hadn't even seen or heard the dog at all, hell, maybe it ran away or died without them knowing, what a tragedy.

But having some curiosity as to whether it was alive or not, Chucky went to the back door and peered outside to see if it was back there, but saw nothing. Knowing that the dog couldn't do any real damage to him, Chucky slid the door open and looked around it until he caught sight of a small black ball of hair snuggled into the corner.

"Perfect size dog for dolls," Chucky said to himself with a snicker and quietly hoping that the dog wouldn't hear him and wake up. But, to his rotten luck it did.

Slowly it raised its head, stretched, yawned and looked over at Chucky.

Chucky was relieved when it just squinted it's eyes at him and went back to sleep. There was a chance he could get use to having the dog.

"What are you doing!"

Chucky just about fell off the step at the sound of Tiffany's frantic voice. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing'?" He asked her.

Tiffany shoved her way past Chucky and looked over at the ball of fluff.

"He's not dead is he?"

Chucky groaned. "No, he's sleeping," he said sliding the door shut with Tiffany outside and leaving.

He thought about locking it but decided he didn't want to make her madder than she was going to be once she found out where Glenda was and what his plans were on what he was going to do with her.

Glen was waiting for him at the kitchen table with a smile on his face.

Chucky knew why he was smiling.

"You come up with the weirdest things, Dad," he said laughing.

"Yeah, but they are effective," Chucky replied walking past Glen and going up to Glen's bedroom.

Glen figured Chucky was going to keep him in the human body for awhile until he got everything straightened out which didn't upset Glen because he now knew he had some use to his father without it being too horrible. He just hoped that it didn't have to stay that was for more than needed, he wanted so badly to go back to being a doll.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I keep forgetting to put disclaimers but everyone knows that all characters except those who people randomly think up for their fan fics belong to Don Mancini. So here's Chapter 6 which is completely new. The other chaps had to be rewritten but this one hadn't been written until now! Let's hope it doesn't turn lame like before...**

**Chapter 6**

"Chucky, what are you exactly up to?" Tiffany asked as they all, including Glenda, sat at the table eating breakfast.

"What do you think I'm up to?"

Tiffany shrugged. "Hell if I know, I just hope it has nothing to do with the annihilation of this family."

Chucky laughed. "That will be decided later," he said turning to Glenda and glaring at her.

She glared back at him. "Don't even think about it, traitor," she growled as she mutilated her pancake and pretending that it was Chucky.

Glen snickered to himself and Glenda shot a look at him. "What are you laughing about?" She snapped.

"You wouldn't be able to get away with anything with me around," he said. "You're a doll now."

"Hey, now cut it out you two!" Chucky cut in angrily. "I don't want to hear anymore bickering from the both of you."

"Yes, Father," Glenda and Glen said in a unified snotty way.

Tiffany could tell Chucky hadn't gotten any sleep the night before which was very bad. She remembered in school how he would come into the classroom after a night of no sleep and slam his books on his desk, walk up to the teacher, warn her about the previous night then go and sit down. After awhile Tiffany had learned the importance of keeping quiet around him unless he spoke or asked a question and it had worked and because she learned so quickly, Chucky had stayed with her until he was shot down in 1988.

"When breakfast is done, Glen, would you mind taking your sister out?" Tiffany asked hopefully.

"Sure Mom," Glen said finishing his glass of milk. "Where would you want to go, Glenda?"

"I'd like to go see Simon, he's probably wondering where I am."

"You're not going to see anybody," Chucky snapped at her.

"Why not?" Glenda demanded angrily.

"Because you're a fucking doll, Glenda! You don't need to be going around showing yourself off and scaring the shit out of people. We can't take that risk, especially with Andy still alive somewhere." Chucky said the last part quietly so that the rest of them couldn't hear him.

"Simon won't advertise me, Dad! He's my boyfriend!"

"I don't care! You're not seeing him until things are straightened out. You're only allowed to call him and any other friends," Chucky said on the verge of squeezing his coffee cup to the point of breaking it. It wasn't likely that he could break it but he sure wanted to.

"This is bullshit! I can't even go see my own boyfriend."

Glen looked at Chucky with a smile. "Hey, Dad, there is a way for Glenda to be able to see Simon," he said.

Chucky thought for a moment. "You're right, but Glenda would have to have no objection to it."

Glenda folded her arms across her chest and huffed at Chucky. "You're thinking of turning Simon into a doll like us," she said more as a statement rather than a question.

"It's the only way you'll be able to see your loverboy." Chucky wondered what he'd do about a body but then thought about something; Glenda had quite the collection of dolls in her room and a paper he found that had said something about her being in a doll making class. Perhaps she could create her own doll for Simon so she could avoid the possiblity of having Chucky and Glen pick out an ugly doll for him.

"So, what are you going to do about a body?" Glenda asked finishing her breakfast.

Chucky actually smiled at her. "Oh, I thought you could be in charge of the body," he said in a sly tone. "You make the body and I'll deal with the rest."

"I guess I'm good with that," Glenda mumbled then went upstairs to give Simon a call.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill her," Tiffany said as she gathered up the plates and placed them in the sink.

"I'm surprised at myself for not killing her, it's not like me," Chucky said in disappointment.

Tiffany gave Chucky a loving smile. "You know what I think?" She asked hopping up onto the chair next to Chucky.

Chucky waited for her to answer.

"I think you couldn't kill her because she's your daughter."

Chucky shook his head. "No, I couldn't kill her because I didn't want to upset you," he said looking her in the eye.

Tiffany noticed as Glen mouthed out the words, 'told you he loved you' to her then left them alone.

"You didn't believe at first, did you?" Chucky asked surprising Tiffany.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to act clueless.

Chucky grinned at her. "Don't give me that, I know very well that Glen had told you that I did love you but you thought since he is pretty gullible, that he was falling for one of my tricks. I'm smarter than you think I am," he said pouring himself some more coffee then filling up Tiffany's cup.

Tiffany chuckled. "You want Glen and Glenda to go out so you can show me just how much you love me, isn't that right?"

Chucky nodded. "Yes, I can't have them in the house with that in progress," he said imagining them being walked in by Glenda and shivered.

"You're still the Chucky I've always known," Tiffany said giving him a kiss.

"I hope that's not a bad thing," Chucky said kissing her back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do about Jennifer's body?" Glen asked slipping on his coat.

Tiffany had an idea.

"Well, since you and Glenda are going out for awhile, why don't you place her body somewhere and make it look like an accidental death," she said watching Chucky's eyes brighten. She knew he was falling more and more in love with her with each time she thought up something like that.

Glen had no arguement, after all, Glenda would know for sure what to do with the body. She'd been studying about the different accidental deaths that have happened over the decades and would probably know how to set one up. That was one thing about Glenda that came in handy with a family of serial killers, except Glen.

When Glenda came back down she told them that Simon wanted to come over in a week but Chucky had to make sure of something, something very important.

"How long would it take for you to make the doll?" He asked eyeing her.

Glenda thought for a moment. Well, if I get Jamie to drop the materials off from school tomorrow, I'd say it could be done four or five hours before Simon wants to come. So, don't worry, Dad, I'll have everything ready for you when the time comes."

"When you get this, Jamie, to drop the materials off, tell her to leave them at the side of the house just behind the gate, and tell her you want her to do that because nobody will be home for a few days."

"As I said, don't worry, I'll have everything in order."

"Oh, I'm gonna worry," Chucky said quietly. "You're too much of a showoff."

Glenda stared at Chucky. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just go away, get rid of that body then do whatever you two plan on doing," Chucky replied.

"What body? Oh, Jennifer's," Glenda let out a chuckle. "I know exactly what to do with her."

"That's what we thought," Glen said motioning for her to follow him out with Jennifer's body in hand with an old blanket that was never used wrapped around it.

Once Chucky was sure that they had left and weren't coming back for anything, he turned to Tiffany who had made her way to the sink to do dishes and sagged his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"The dishes, I can't stand seeing them not done, unless you'd like to do them for me," Tiffany said giving Chucky a look.

Remembering what happened in the beginning of their marrige Chucky decided that it'd be best to do them and let her do something else.

He got up on the chair she was using and glumly rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher while Tiffany let the dog in to feed it.

After they were both done, they went upstairs to Tiffany's, now Tiffany and Chucky's room, shut the door, and locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Of course I do not own Chucky or any of Don Mancini's characters except my own. Well, I finally got over my writers block, somewhat and got chapter 7 figured out. I'm not totally confident that it'll be as good as it should be but later on it will change, just like everything else that doesn't work out. **

**Chapter 7**

Late that night Glen and Glenda came home after their long day of driving around aimlessly, and went immediately to their rooms to get settled and ready to go to bed.

Glenda, not caring about any loud noises she was making, went into the bathroom and searched the cupboards for some sleep aid pills. After she'd found them she hastily brushed her teeth, even though it didn't seem to be necessary, and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of Gatorade.

Upstairs in Tiffany's bedroom Chucky heard Glenda slamming everything around and became overly frustrated. He had been to the very point of falling asleep until Glen and Glenda had to come home. He wished they would have stayed out all night.

Tiffany who was also having troubles sleeping, sat up and looked over at Chucky to make sure he wasn't going to get too mad and start something, she wasn't in the mood to break up any fights or prevent any bloodshed.

"Don't get too out of hand, Chucky," she told him knowing he was going to put a stop to Glenda's rudeness. "You're just going to have to get use to her making noise every night when going to bed."

"And you let her get away with it all these years?" Chucky asked. He hopped down off the bed, fully dressed, and went out to yell at Glenda for ruining the chance of him ever getting to sleep.

Rubbing the slight amount of sleep from his eyes, Chucky went lazily down the stairs and into the kitchen where Glenda was getting something to eat. He walked right up to her and when she turned around, stared angrily at her.

"Are you done yet?" Chucky asked suddenly too tired to yell.

Glenda smiled at him innocently. "Not yet, Daddy, just got to get me my bowl of cereal then go to bed," she said walking past him and pouring herself a bowl of Kix, walking back to Chucky, grabbing the milk and finally finishing her deeds.

"Tell me you're not going to eat in your room," Chucky said hoping that she was smart enough to stay in the kitchen.

"The only thing I eat in my room is anything that won't make a mess," Glenda said sitting at the table as best she could.

Chucky sighed. "When you're done, promise me that you'll be as quiet as a mouse," he growled at her.

"I promise, Daddy," she said sweetly.

Chucky rolled his eyes and muttered. "Whatever," he said walking back upstairs and back into bed.

Glen came down and shook his head in disappointment at Glenda.

"What are you shaking your head for?" Glenda spat at him.

"How inhuman of you, you woke up Dad," he said also grabbing a Gatorade.

"Ah, he probably wasn't asleep anyway," Glenda said stirring her cereal in boredom. "He's sleeping with Mom, which means he might be hormonal for awhile."

"Why, is that the way you were with Simon?" Glen asked with a smirk.

Glenda dropped her spoon, turned around and gave Glen the most threatening glare she'd ever given before.

"You don't know shit about what goes on between me and Simon," she snarled. "And it'll stay that way."

Glen held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'm just warning you that marriage is an essential when it comes to anything that involves hormones."

"Shut the fuck up," Glenda snapped leaving the table and going to her room.

Glen sighed and cleaned up her mess then went upstairs to his room. He was surprised to see Chucky sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Hey, Dad, what's on your mind?" Glen asked trying to act casual.

"Where the hell were you two?"

Glen shrugged. "Just out driving, why?"

Chucky took a combined sigh and deep breath. "If you were going to stay out this late, the least you could've done was let your mother and I get some sleep by showing up at sunrise!" He glared at Glen as he made nervous gestures with his hands.

"Well, we were tired," he said in defense.

"Tired! Glenda doesn't look tired to me," Chucky raged.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to come home and if I would have left her unsupervised without coming home, she would have made her way to Simon's house!"

Chucky just grumbled in response then went back to bed.

Glen stood in the middle of his room for awhile until he finally got undressed and went to bed.

When Chucky woke up late the next morning, he felt like he needed something to do and the only thing that repeated in his mind was to go out and kill a few people, just like the old days.

He looked over and saw Tiffany gone and figured she was making breakfast but he wasn't hungry for food, he was hungry for mayhem!

Grabbing the large kitchen knife from the bedside table, he leapt from the bed and shot downstairs. Just as he'd figured, Tiffany had breakfast just about ready but he went past the kitchen and out the door. For a moment he stood on the patio and thought about where his first murder was going to be then decided it'd be one of the neighbors.

The front gate was closed but that was no problem to Chucky, he just slipped right through the bars and hid under some bushes as a guy walking his dog went by. The dog had seen Chucky and went to investigate the bush were Chucky sat but the impatient owner drug the dog on.

Thank god, Chucky thought. He sure wasn't in the mood to get pissed on by no fucking dog. If that were the case, the stupid dog would've ended up his first victim instead of one of the neighbors.

Feeling ready to have some fun, Chucky slowly went from bush to bush until he was at the neighbor's yard. He searched for any guard dogs and finding none, got ready to high tail it to the house.

Without warning Tiffany leapt into the bush he was in and yanked the knife from his hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She demanded angrily.

"I'm doing what I'm made to do!"

Tiffany glowered at Chucky. "You are not going to kill my neighbor! She is the sweetest old lady that I've ever met and we've become friends, you will not touch her," she said dragging him back to their house.

At that moment Chucky felt like the dog that had been dragged away from the first bush he'd first set foot into. What a drag that was.

"Tiffany! I haven't killed in forever! I feel like I'm going to die if someone doesn't die before I do!"

Tiffany just glared at him.

"Is there by any chance any neighbors around that you wouldn't mind me killing?" Chucky asked hoping she'd let him kill at least one person.

Tiffany sighed. "I'm not letting you kill anyone, Chucky, even if I don't like some of my neighbors. I told you before, the killing needs to be stopped, we have a new life now," she said getting Chucky angry.

"No, you were the one who decided not to kill anymore, not me!" He yelled. "And as far as I'm concerned, you can't stop me!" He grabbed his knife back and took off out to the front gate and lingered for a moment inside the property until a car pulled up and parked in front of the house across the street.

He watched closely as a man, a woman and two children got out of the car with bags of food and presents.

Chucky's eyes widened in excitement; this was going to be fun, he thought sticking the knife into his overalls.

By the looks of it, it was a birthday party for a toddler and Chucky knew he was specialized in toddler murdering.

Without haste, he shot across the street and under the car of the new arrivals and watched as the man came back out and opened the trunk. After digging around for awhile the man headed back in and Chucky took that moment to study him.

He looks awfully familiar, he thought looking at the man more closely.

Feeling like he was hallucinating, Chucky shook his head to get rid of the ridiculous thought and continued on up to the house.

Tiffany looked out the window just in time to see Chucky run up to the house across the street and she yelled for Glen.

"Go get your father!" She said still watching Chucky. "And hurry!"

Quickly Glen ran outside, leapt over the wall and shot across the street. He found Chucky getting ready to go inside the house and without caring about him being seen by the people at the house, he went right to the door and grabbed Chucky.

"What the fu—"Glen cut Chucky off and hid him behind his back as the man who Chucky had been studying came out and looked at him strangely.

"Hi, uh, are you a part of the family?" The man asked giving Glen an even stranger look.

Glen gave him a slight smile. "Oh, no, I was just wondering if Mrs. Madison was here," he said thinking up a quick plan.

"Well, she's busy, is there by any chance I may help you?"

Glen tried to act casual. "I guess so," he said shrugging.

The man smiled. "Good, but before I do, I would like to ask one question, just for reference."

Behind Glen Chucky groaned and the man gave Glen a strange look again.

"M-my stomach, I haven't eaten yet," Glen said with a small laugh.

"Right, well, how do you know Maccy?"

"I live right across the street," Glen replied with no stutters or any kind of problems what so ever. Of course this was because that was the only thing he didn't have to lie about. "My name is Glen."

"Glen, huh? Glad to meet you, I'm Andy," the man replied giving Glen a hand shake.

Chucky desperately tried not to make any noise as the name Andy was mentioned. He did his best to hold down the spit that was choking him and he waited to see if 'Andy' would give Glen his last name.

"Oh, you'd better not be that little fucker," Chucky growled to himself.

"So, what do you need?" Andy asked leading Glen into the house.

"Oh, well, uh, just a, uh," Glen suddenly forgot what he was supposed to be asking for to get him and Chucky out of the mess Chucky had gotten them into.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked with a concerned look.

"I'm f-fi-fine," Glen replied clutching Chucky a little too hard and he let out a small whimper of pain.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Andy looked at Glen closely. "Maybe you should go home, you don't look so good," he said leading Glen back out of the house.

"Oh, yes, I can wait on the help from Mrs. Madison," Glen said walking backwards from Andy so that he wouldn't see Chucky.

"It was nice to meet you though, Glen, maybe we can talk later the next time I visit Maccy!"

"That'd be awesome," Glen told him.

When Andy went back into the house and shut the door, Glen turned around and ran back to the gate to their house.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Chucky demanded angrily.

"Mom, wanted me to get you, and anyway, you don't need to be starting trouble!"

Chucky looked back across the street. "You should have asked for that guy's last name," he growled. If that was Andy Barclay, the next time he'd come for a visit, it was going to be the last visit he'd ever make.

"Why? It's not like we're discussing business," Glen said opening the gate and leading Chucky inside with his foot.

"Because you little bastard, I knew someone by the name of Andy," Chucky snapped. Just the thought of that kid made Chucky's nerves snap. He had no respect or anything for that fucker that ruined his chance those 20 some odd years ago.

"Jeez, I didn't know it was that important," Glen said a little too snottily.

"If only you knew, you'd understand," Chucky said trying his best not to call Glen any names worse than bastard or any bad name whatsoever.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because you don't need to know," Chucky said mimicking the tone Glen used.

"Fine then," Glen said going into the kitchen to tell Tiffany that Chucky was back.

She immediately came out with her arms crossed and she glared at him even worse than before.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Disobeying you," Chucky replied with a grin.

"Oh, really? And did you think you could possibly get away with that?"

"If Glen wasn't in his human form, yeah, I would have killed every living thing in that house!"

"You're such an asshole," Tiffany muttered then left him to finish breakfast.

"I've heard that too many times and now it means nothing to me," Chucky muttered back and went to the window to get a good look at the house again.

Could that possibly be Andy Barclay? After all, he did recognize the looks for awhile and the more he thought about it, the more he started to believe that it was Andy Barclay, included with a family and everything.

Life was getting better by the minute, now Chucky had more to put against Andy and in order to help anything happening to him, Chucky was going to use his own family against him, it was pure gold.

"Perhaps Glenda could play a role in this," Chucky said aloud, planning his revenge against Andy. "And no matter what, I won't be able to do it without Glen," he said as a smile spread across his scarred face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, I know, Chapter 7 was a bit short and I apologize. When I got to the end I thought, wow, what a cool place to end the chapter! But, who cares how long the chaps are as long as you have the story you want. Let it be 100 chapters as far as I'm concerned… I think how I think. Ok, time to shut up and let you read. :)**

**Chapter 8**

Andy sat and watched his friend's youngest daughter open her presents.

He wanted badly to enjoy her 5th birthday but the thought of Glen flooded his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about the kid. He reminded Andy of someone, someone that made him uneasy, that recognizable reddish hair, those deep blue eyes. It was all coming back to him, those many horrible years of Chucky.

But Glen is human; he couldn't be related to Chucky since he's human. Chucky was a doll. And even if he'd found a mate like him, it would still come down to dolls can't have kids, they weren't capable of that kind of stuff.

Finally Andy had to shake the thought of Chucky completely from his mind and get back to the real world. Chucky was a thing of the past and dead, yes, dead. He'd seen for himself that night near Kent's Military School when he threw Chucky into that fan, that doll had been reduced to pieces that he knew couldn't have been put back together. It was over, all over.

Chucky sat in the corner of the couch and thought hard about the possibility of Andy being in Hollywood. Was it true? Could the guy actually get rich enough to move to such a place as Hollywood?

"What's wrong, honey?" Tiffany asked hopping up onto the couch with Chucky.

He looked at her and sighed. "Nothing's wrong. Just got some things on my mind," he said. He didn't want her to know about Andy and hoped she'd never find out about him.

"Are you sure?" She asked knowing that Chucky wasn't trustworthy.

Chucky crossed his arms and glared at her. "Yes, I'm positive," he said harshly.

Tiffany nodded. "Okay, just making sure. If you need some cheering up, just come to me. I'm always open for you," she said leaving him so he could have some peace and alone time.

For awhile Chucky sat quiet until he got edgy and decided to see if that man had been Andy Barclay. It was going to drive him crazy if he didn't make sure, then end it if it was true.

He jumped off the couch and went outside, looked back to see if he was being watched, saw nothing out of the ordinary, then went to the neighbors across the street.

To his luck, it had those tall windows next to the door so all he had to do was stand in front of the door and look in the window and not be seen. He caught sight of Andy and studied him for awhile and during that whole time, all types of mayhem raced through his mind and he smiled evilly. This man _was_ Andy Barclay and Chucky was glad for it; he needed some action in his life and Andy was going to give it to him. Chucky longed to get his hands on Andy and make his life living hell and now was the chance, especially since he had a wife and two kids. What luck he'd had so far!

Maybe his life was worth living or maybe his life was meant to be lived. He didn't know for sure but it was one of those two possibilities, either of them would be fine by him.

For some time he found it hard to keep an eye on Andy and was getting frustrated, people kept walking in front of him or dragging him out of Chucky's sight. If he wanted to mutilate Andy, he'd have to know how Andy acted or else he'd be clueless and probably get _himself _mutilated.

Finally Chucky had to give up and go back home. There he thought up some things he might need when he went to kill Andy and thanked the lord that he had been smart enough to keep Glen human so he could get the materials needed. Greed hadn't completely taken over and Chucky was glad for it. Things were looking up and he couldn't wait to get started on his revenge, but he figured it'd have to happen in a week when Glenda's lover boy would arrive, like Glen and Glenda; Simon would play a big part in Chucky's revenge.

First he needed to find out if Glenda had gotten her supplies yet so he himself could start planning.

He ran to the stairs and yelled for her but there was no reply. He huffed then called for Tiffany. She came in immediately.

"I knew there was something wrong!" She said without giving Chucky a chance to explain why he needed her.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I'm just wondering where Glenda is, she'd better not be outside running around," Chucky told her growling the last part.

"No, she's in her room," Tiffany said walking away.

Chucky snorted. That girl better get her ass down here bcause if I have to go get her, it won't be in a nice manner, Chucky thought yelling for Glenda again. Finally she came down and glared at him.

"What!"

"Did you get the doll supplies?" Chucky asked eyeing her.

Glenda's glare disappeared and a look that said 'oh, shit' replaced her previous glare. "Uh, well..."

"You didn't get them," Chucky stated angrily.

"Well I'm sorry Dad, I forgot to call Jamie," she remarked hatefully.

Chucky shook his head in disappointment. "And I thought you'd take this more seriously," he said in disappointment. He turned and walked away from Glenda and went back to the front window to look at the house across the street again. He almost fell off the couch from surprise when Andy walked out, crossed the street and scanned the front gate. Chucky watched as he pushed the call button and waited. He knew Glen must be the one to answer and act as if he was home alone, because it would be bad if Andy asked to meet his parents, especially when one of them was Chucky.

"Glen!" Chucky hollered. "Answer that!"

Glen came running up and knowing what Chucky wanted, he answered Andy's call and opened the gate for him.

Chucky meanwhile ran off and drug Tiffany upstairs and told her to warn Glenda to keep her loud mouth shut or he'd sew it shut. As Tiffany disappeared into Glenda's room, Chucky looked down to see Glen invite Andy into the house.

"Pretty nice house ya got here," Andy said taking a good look around.

Glen smiled. "Yep, it's pretty big," he replied.

"SO, are your parents home?" Andy asked.

Glen shook his head. "Mom said she had another audition and Dad, well, he hasn't been with us since he was murdered," he said trying to act pitiful.

Andy looked at him with shock. "Your father was murdered? Wow, I'm sorry," he said remembering his own father. He knew what it was like to know your father was dead because someone got gun or knife happy and killed him.

Glen shrugged. "Eh, well, it really wasn't a big loss," he said snickering. He hoped Chucky had caught that comment.

Andy laughed. "If you say so, I guess it wasn't." He smiled. "Anyway, if you're wondering why I have come to bother you..."

Chucky spit at him but missed by a couple meters. "Damn it!" He whispered in disappointment.

"But, I wanted to come talk, my friend's daughter is out playing with friends so I had some time to come get to know you."

"Didn't know you were that interested in me," Glen laughed.

Chucky raised his eyebrow. "What a moron," he muttered.

"Hey, you remind me of someone," Andy said.

Chucky knew he wasn't going to tell Glen who he reminded him of, because Chucky knew that Andy was suspicious and wanted to see if Glen was related to him. Of course Chucky had no complaint because Glen did have Chucky's looks, maybe not his attitude but the boy's looks were very similar to Chucky's.

"So, you mentioned your mother had an audition," Andy said. "Who is she?"

"Jennifer Tilly."

Andy's eyes widened. "Really? That's awesome, I'd never thought she'd end up with kids," he said with a laugh.

"Its amazing," Glen said and Chucky could tell he was getting bored.

"Just goes to show how boring you are, Andy," Chucky laughed. Boy oh boy did he want to mutilate Andy, and it drove him insane not being able to. It would make his life so much better if he could kill Andy and never have to see that ugly face of his again.

"Just get rid of him," Chucky whispered. "He's not worth talking to, he's like talking to a fucking wall. You get no fucking reply."

Almost as if Glen had heard him, he told Andy that he had some things to take care of before Jennifer got home and Andy bid him a good bye and left.

"God, how can you talk to a fucking wall!" Chucky demanded from the top of the stairs.

Glen looked at him with a weird expression. "A wall? What are you talking about?" Glen asked walking up the stairs.

"When you talk to that man, you're talking to a fucking wall, he's boring, useless and needs to be disposed of!"

"Is that what you're up to?"

Chucky glared at Glen. "I know that fucker. And I'm not going to give up until he is lying on the floor in front of me bleeding to death," he said smiling at the thought of Andy bleeding to death right in front of his family, them helpless and then finish them off like he was born to do. He was a monster, a killer, and he was going to act like it and do it. By the end of the week Chucky would be ready to ruin Andy's life forever but he had to figure out who would die first. Would it be him watching his wife and kids die, or would it be his wife and kids watching him die...

"Hi, honey, did you learn a lot about Glen?" Andy's wife Kristin asked as he came in the house and sat down next to her.

Andy clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "I did learn that he is the son of Jennifer Tilly," he said yawning.

"Wow, that is neat. I dont think I've seen many of her movies but I'm pretty sure she's a graet actress."

"Yeah, but I wonder if Glen is happy," Andy said quietly. "After all, being rich isn't everything when your mother is gone all the time and your father is dead."

Kristin choked on her drink. "Dead!" She shrieked. "Oh my god, poor kid!"

Andy turned and gave Kristin a kiss. "I wouldn't worry, he said it wasn't that big of a loss. I guess his father wasn't really a father," he said thinking hard about it and the more he thought about it, the more he related it to Chucky. The looks said most of it but the fact that the loss of his father didn't really bother Glen seemed to tell the rest. Glen himself was a sweet and gentle boy and looked as if he'd dispise a father that murdered for pleasure. And thats exactly what Chucky did, which if Chucky was killed with Glen as a witness, it wouldn't hurt him. But then, how did Glen end up human if Chucky was a doll? Unless... unless Chucky had found his way into a human body. But why should that worry or even bother Andy? Glen said his father was dead, so Chucky was dead.

"I wonder if Jennifer is capable of having this kid," Kristin said thoughtfully.

Andy studied her. "Why, don't you think she has what it takes to be a good mother?" He asked surprised at Kristin's concern.

Kristin shrugged. "Well, I figured with the kid's father dead, she might need a bit of help, what do you think?"

Andy smiled at her. "You are so caring, honey, but the boy is 17, there's only one more year before he's able to be on his own. I think he can survive it since he'd survived 17 years of it before."

Kristin smiled and looked at the ground. "Yeah, you're right, maybe I should stick to our own problems," she said quietly.

Andy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You're a caring lady, sweetheart, and I welcome that. I wish more people would be like you!"

"So would I," she replied humorously, though she did wish that more people in the world would be caring. She didn't like people, or dolls, that murdered. She felt so sorry for Andy and how he had to deal with people thinking he was insane because of something that really happened. Especially when it went on for three occasions, and she hoped to God that they wouldn't have to come in contact with Chucky ever again. And, now that they had kids, it made it more essential that nothing like that happened so they could live a normal life, peaceful and full of happiness.

"Chucky, quit acting like a bum and help me get lunch ready," Tiffany said as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Groaning miserably, Chucky followed her and whined at her.

"Why do I have to help?" He asked taking his time to walk to her.

"Because, if you don't, I'll do something far worse than I did before when you made your little remark of 'the dishes aren't going to wash themselves you know' that second night after we married. I still hate you for that," she scowled.

"So, what? It was a simple and honest mistake. Everyone makes mistakes Tiff, and they learn from them," he said trying to butter her up.

"Yeah right, you're just trying to get out of trouble you lame excuse for a husband."

Chucky's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Lame excuse for a husband?" He asked in a small voice.

Tiffany grinned maniacally at him. "Yes, you are," she said going back to fixing lunch.

Chucky couldn't believe that she said that. He'd never heard anything like that come from her and now that he did, it was the worst shock he'd ever had come on to him. It was even worse than her trying to kill him.

"You know, Tiff, you can try as hard as you want but you're not making me a family man nor are you ridding me of my killer behavior. You can act as human as you want but it'll do no good. I still live the life of a killer and it will stay that way for the rest of our lives."

Tiffany stopped what she was doing and faced Chucky. "You know, Chucky," she said in the same tone that he used on her. "I don't care if you're a killer, but once in awhile, try and act human, it would make me awfully happy. Can you do that for me? Even if it's just a couple times a week, I wouldn't mind, but at least show that you do have some caring ways to you. I know you do," she said looking at him hard and sternly.

"You really think I do have a caring side to me, don't you?"

"Of course, you showed it when you talked to Glen, and he does admit that even before he became human, you did act like a father, you know, how you spent all that time with him, and he enjoyed it," Tiffany said returning to her errands. "He even now wishes that those days would return, he said he may have disliked the killing, but it was time with you."

Chucky snickered. "Drama queen," he remarked taking a run for the stairs before Tiffany could turn around and whack him with the pan she had in her hand.

It was going to be a long week for Chucky and he couldn't wait until it would come to an end and when he'd be able to take a revenge that has haunted him for a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well it's on to the 9th chap! Finally, I'm actually on a roll and it makes me happy! But enough with me, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I really hope the chaps aren't getting lamer each time. I do realize that Chucky did get a little "family man" like but he changes real quick, let's just say he's good at pulling your leg. But he does get more like himself in this chap and does some killing after something is discovered... hmmm, wonder what that might be? Ok, just enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone besides Glenda sat on the couch and watched the news out of boredom and none of them were finding anything interesting until the mention of Jennifer Tilly's body being found at the studio were Chucky and Tiffany had been when Glen found them.

Both Chucky and Tiffany looked over at Glen with demanding looks.

He shook his head and held his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, I just went along with Glenda's plan," he said hoping Chucky wouldn't be too angry at him. He didn't care about Glenda after all she was the one who dealt with the body.

"How did she know about that studio?" Chucky asked staring hard at Glen with a menacing glare.

"Don't blame me for that either," Glen said in a high, protesting voice.

Chucky then turned his glare to Tiffany and waited for her to explain.

"She had the right to know what happened," Tiffany said. "She's our daughter and Glen's sister; she's family. And anyway, I had to do something that one day to get her to stop bugging me."

"What was she demanding?"

"She was demanding an explanation."

Chucky wanted to shove her off the couch for being as stupid as she was at that moment. "Honey, what kind of an explanation?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't know—"

"Yes, you do know!"

"Okay, she wanted to know why you were a doll and all that happened between you and me."

Chucky thought for a moment. "So she asked about that after she accidentally brought me back and saw me at the table?" He asked.

Tiffany nodded. "Yes, before when you and Glen's doll had been set on Glen's shelf since his 5th or 6th birthday, she had constantly asked about them and what was so important or so special about them. Neither, Glen or I could tell her because obviously she wouldn't have believed us. For God's sake she didn't believe that you being at the table was even real. Let alone you being her father."

Chucky sighed. "Alright, I'm not going to get mad at this but it's going to be those days when you were after Jennifer all over again, but then it could also become something worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. It all began at that studio when we murdered that idiot and Jennifer was blamed for it, but now that Jennifer was found dead at that same studio, it may cause an even worse mess. Sure they cleared her of being a murderer but having a murder start at that studio again and with it being Jennifer's body, think about it. We could be in deep shit, especially when they come to investigate her house."

Tiffany and Chucky heard a slightly loud clap and they turned to see Glen with his hand plastered to his face.

"What's with you?" Chucky asked looking at Glen as if he were an idiot.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Glen burst. "If I would have used my fucking head this may not have happened!"

"Glen! Watch your language!" Tiffany scolded.

"Shut up, Tiff," Chucky snapped at her. "Glen, explain this to me. Why do you think this could have been stopped?"

Glen buried his face into his hands with frustration.

"Well, you think about it, Dad, I knew what happened and if I would have thought about it and saw it like you do, I could have told Glenda no. I could have made her do something else. Am I not right?"

Chucky suddenly whacked himself in the head also. "God damn, you're fucking right! Maybe I_ can_ blame this on you! Why the fuck didn't you stop her, or better yet, why didn't you think of the time you brought your mother and I back! It could have triggered some intelligence in that head of yours!" He yelled.

Tiffany turned on Chucky and pushed him off the couch. "Don't you go yelling at Glen for this and blaming him on something that was your own fault!" She yelled at him.

"My fault?" Chucky yelled back. "How the fuck is this my fault!"

"You know very well that this is your fault because _you _were the one who turned me back into and doll and if you would have properly thought your plan out, this wouldn't have happened! All you had to do was think up a way to dispose of Jennifer's body properly without using the benefit of your own children, come on Chucky, you're a fucking serial killer! Use what killer intelligence you have!"

Finally Glen had had enough of the yelling and he ran out of the room and outside.

Chucky and Tiffany shot after him but it was too late, he was already in his car and backing quickly out of the driveway.

Tiffany really got mad then. "Now look what you've done!" she yelled not caring that they were outside where people would be able to hear and come stop a fight that they would think was between to humans instead of two dolls.

"What I've done? You were the one who started this!" Chucky raged.

**A/N: Snickers uncontrollablydidn't I tell you Chucky was back to himself in this chapter?** J

"You fucking bastard! How dare you tell me that _I_ started this..."Tiffany paused then narrowed her eyes at Chucky. "You haven't changed one fucking bit! I take everything that I said about you becoming a new person back! I lied, you will never change! You couldn't change if your life depended on it!"

"At least I didn't care more about myself when Glen needed us! You were the one fussing over your own fucking life and how you wanted to become a "star", and in that time you didn't do shit for Glen!"

"I did too! I spent time with him; I spent more time with him than you did!"

"Yeah, your idea of spending time with Glen was saying good night and good morning that running off and fixing your own problems. _I_ was the one who took him out and actually did things with him!"

"You did the wrong things with him," Tiffany snapped. "You knew very well that Glen didn't like killing but you went ahead and took him out on your killing sprees! You had no respect for him!"

Chucky was now fed up with it. Tiffany would try anything or say anything to make herself look better than everyone else, and those were the kind of people Chucky loathed.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You said yourself that Glen said he'd love those days to return and that he didn't care about the killing because it was time with me! You are a fucking liar, no fucking wonder Glen is the way he is; you fill his mind with your lying bullshit! You are the worst mother to ever live!"

This snapped Tiffany's anger to the limit and Chucky knew he'd done it because he was aiming for it. He was determined to have her make the first move in trying to kill him so he could kill her, she had put herself at the limit _on him_ and he knew she wasn't the killer he was. She had no fucking chance against him.

Knowing this Chucky made the first move and lunged at Tiffany with the kitchen knife but Glen came running up and kicked the knife out of Chucky's hand then grabbed Tiffany before Chucky could go after her again.

He ran as fast as he could to his still running car and sped off.

Chucky growled but immediately ran back into the house and screamed for Glenda.

Hearing the tone Chucky was using, Glenda came right down and asked what was wrong.

"We're using your car," Chucky said dragging her out to the black mustang.

"To do what?" Glenda demanded. She didn't want him taking the car out and having it end up smashed to hell. She loved that car with all her heart.

"We're going after your mother and Glen," Chucky snarled.

Glenda was confused. "Why? What went on, Dad?"

"It doesn't matter," Chucky snapped. "We are going after them!"

Chucky opened the door and told Glenda to take the pedals. Glumly she did while Chucky stood on the seat and steered.

In fear of wrecking her car, Glenda drove slow and pissed Chucky off.

"Get a fucking move on!" He ordered angrily. "You've got the fucking money to buy twenty new ones so step on it!"

Realizing he was right Glenda floored it and Chucky had to swerve from hitting other cars and speed through red lights also swerving to miss the cars coming from both directions. Up ahead he caught sight of Glen's hummer and was more determined to get at him.

They had both pushed their limits with him and now they were going to pay.

Glen looked in his rear view mirror and saw Glenda's car come speeding up behind him and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, shit!"

Tiffany looked back to see what upset Glen and she also yelled in surprise.

"He's going to run us off the road!" She shrieked.

"I know Mom, just stay calm and I'll figure this out," Glen said watching the mustang get closer and closer.

"You're going to fucking burn in hell for what you did," Chucky snarled as he held tight to the steering wheel.

Down at the pedals Glenda was enjoying herself. This was awesome! She knew Chucky was a killer but she didn't think he'd kill his own family. This sure made her day, and now that she was the only one to help him, she was going to get a big part in his murder and it was going to be fun.

As the car neared Glen's bumper Chucky whipped the car to the right and had Glenda speed up until the whole hood of the car was lined up with the back of the hummer. Once he had it in the perfect spot, he turned the wheel and rammed the two cars together.

The collision made Glen lose control and Chucky thought that had done the trick until Glen regained control and came right back at him and rammed him and Glenda. The jolt shoved the car into an SUV in the other lane.

"The kid is damned good," Chucky said quietly. One thing for sure though, he never thought Glen would revolt against him like that, but then the kid did care about Tiffany more than him. Don't get him wrong, but Chucky also had cared about Tiffany until she had pushed him way to far over the edge.

"Dad, I don't think you're going to succeed," Glenda said below.

"Shut up, Glenda!" Chucky snapped. "I don't need you acting psychic right now!"

Glenda just mumbled.

"Honey, where are you going?" Tiffany asked Glen as he sped down the road.

"Um, well, Dad doesn't know that Andy gave me his home address before he left, so I figured he could help us."

"Do you think Chucky knows Andy?"

Glen didn't think; he knew Chucky had met Andy. And thinking about it real hard, Glen figured that was the ten years of Chucky's life that he wouldn't tell, and now Glen knew why.

Once he'd have the chance, Glen would explain his theory to Tiffany and maybe the both of them, plus Andy, could fix things and get life back to normal. But, if Chucky would refuse to cooperate, it would leave them no choice but to kill him.

Glen couldn't take the thought of having to kill Chucky again; it was hard enough the first time. But no, it would be even worse this time around because Chucky started to act like a father and was caring towards Glen and it would ruin him to kill a caring father like Chucky had become. The decisions were becoming hard.

"Glen, are you okay?" Tiffany asked seeing the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Glen quickly wiped them away. "Yeah, I guess the pollution got to me," he lied.

Tiffany looked at him sternly. "Are you sure? Those tears don't seem like they were caused by pollution," she said.

"It's nothing, Mom, really. Let's just get to Andy's house so we can straighten things out." That was a big mistake. Glen had forgotten that he didn't tell Tiffany about his theory of Chucky's unknown ten years and how they were going to end the battle.

Glen was glad when Tiffany didn't hear the last part. All she was concerned about was Glen's emotions, and "straightening things out" had nothing to do with his emotions.

"Sweetface, there has got to be something bothering you," Tiffany said sometime later. She wasn't even close to giving up because Glen never cried in the type of circumstance they were in at that moment. He had learned to take a killing seriously and think of a way to avoid more than needed without losing it. Sure as hell, something was up and Tiffany had a feeling it had something to do with Chucky. Ever since Glenda brought him back, it'd always had something to do with him; there was no doubt about that.

"Where the hell is he going?" Chucky asked himself as he ordered Glenda to speed the car up.

"Maybe he's going to the police," Glenda answered.

Chucky wanted to pound her for saying that but instead he replied, "Glen is smarter than that, unlike you! He knows very well the police wouldn't believe a punk coming in and claiming they're being chased by a killer doll! It would be the Andy Barclay case all over!" Chucky snapped his jaw shut in surprise.

Oh, fuck. I did not just say that, he thought. What a big fucking mistake that was! And now he was going to get it because knowing Glenda, the little brat wouldn't give up until she heard the entire story.

"The Andy Barclay case? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Glenda, watch your mouth you little hoodlum," Chucky snapped. Maybe he could counteract the conversation, hopefully.

"Hey, you've never yelled at me before about swearing, well, maybe once but that's not fair! You get to swear all you want!"

"That's because I have a higher priority than you so shut up!"

"Asshole," Glenda muttered.

Chucky heard her but ignore it, after all, she did forget about him mentioning Andy Barclay, at least until it would come back in a couple hours. According to Tiffany, that was always the case.

Too bad he didn't have one of those tools from Men in Black that could make her forget everything he told her to a certain point. But, he didn't think voodoo could even do that and if it could, he sure as hell didn't know how.

"Where else would he go smart one?" Glenda suddenly asked.

Chucky felt like kicking her in the head but couldn't reach. "How the fuck should I know? Just do what you're supposed to be doing and shut up! I don't need your useless, full of shit questions; I've got more important things to deal with!"

"Full of shit? How could my questions be full of shit? Is that even possible?"

"Glenda! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Glenda was starting to enjoy life more and more. Oh what fun it was to make Chucky yell and threaten her.

"You wouldn't dare kill me," Glenda sneered. "You need me."

"The fuck I do! You just want to be needed because you've never been needed before! The way I see it, to other people you were as good as a sack of shit!" He was really getting pissed off now, but luckily his last comment made Glenda shut up… so he thought.

"You are such a fucking asshole!" Glenda yelled at him.

"If you don't like it then do something about it!"

"Fine then, I will!"

Chucky waited for her to slam on the brakes and go after him but she continued to drive on. He snickered wildly.

"Just as I thought," he said. "You can't do shit." He made a sound between a "humph" and a laugh. "And you call yourself a fearless killer."

Glenda giggled. "Oh, and you call _yourself_ a fearless killer. You don't even know what's in store for you," she whispered to herself. Once they got to wherever Glen was going and he was in the perfect situation, Glenda was going to show him how much she kept to her word, and how much of a fearless killer she really was. Starting then, it was announced playtime.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Chucky or any of Don Mancini's characters... Don't we all wish we could though? Yayness! Chucky is back to himself! Actually, let's just say I had a bad start to the story. Crap, I just realize Chucky didn't kill anyone in the last chap! Man, what liar I am! Oh well, just ignore it. Oh, and please review! It will make me so happy! You're damn lucky I even got this far so show me appreciation and let me know your thoughts!

**Chapter 10**

"Glen! I'm glad you were able to come for a visit!" Andy said as he happily let Glen into the house.

About ten minutes before he and Tiffany had reached Andy's house, they had lost Chucky and Glenda in traffic so Glen was hoping that they wouldn't be seeing them until they all went to fight Chucky and possibly end the feud between Andy and him.

"Hey, Andy, uh, can I speak to you alone?"

Andy gave Glen a worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we're alone," Glen said as Andy led him into an empty room and locked it.

"So, what's up?"

"Promise me that you won't get mad or do anything to kill me and my mother."

Andy stared at Glen. "Why would I do that?"

Glen sighed and sat down on the floor. "I lied to you, Andy," he said sadly. "Jennifer Tilly is not my mother."

Andy sat down next to him. "Is that all?" He asked knowing that what Glen told him wasn't all.

"No," Glen said removing Tiffany from his coat. "This is my real mother and my father--"

"Is Chucky," Andy finished. It was no new news to him. Earlier when he had visited Glen, he'd noticed and felt something strange in the house. Plus when he'd heard something hit the floor beside him and found spit, he knew right there that it was Chucky. Only he would goes as far as trying to spit on Andy.

"You know?" Glen and Tiffany asked in unison.

"Yep, I knew because you look like him and also since you had told me the death of him had meant nothing to you. But, back to what you came for, how'd he come back?"

"My daughter Glenda "accidently" read the short version of the words that brought him back," Tiffany said quietly.

Andy looked closely at Tiffany. "So, how'd you end up like a doll and Glen a human?"

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later," Glen cut in. "I really want to stop my Dad right now and we have to do it quickly. He's very smart and as far as I've seen, he's been getting smarter by the years."

Andy's eyes widened. "You're kidding right? I don't think I could deal with a smarter Chucky, he was bad enough in '88!"

"That's why I thought the three of us working together could out smart him. If not that, then we're screwed."

"You know, since you are related to him, I would refuse but the hate I have for him makes me want to help you. But, you'd have to promise me that this is not one of his tricks and that you are going to kill him."

Glen hung his head to hide his tears. "I was hoping that we wouldn't kill him," he said softly.

Andy heard a quiver in Glen's voice and he sat down next to him. "Why not? I thought you hated him, like I do."

"I do, but he's my father, Andy. And with the way he's been acting towards me, it would pain me to kill him. It was bad enough the first time but since he'd been so fatherly lately, that it will be even harder this time."

"I didn't realize how much he'd changed," Andy said thinking about it.

Tiffany walked up and sat between the boys. "He has changed, but I'm afraid I pushed it too far with him and he'll never forgive me," she said starting to cry.

Andy sat her on his lap and asked what happened. She told him the whole story and when she finished Andy had a plan forming. He figured out something that if Chucky would cooperate, it would result in a happy ending for Glen and Tiffany, but if he didn't, they'd have to kill him.

"Dad, it's going to take forever to find them and I'm tired," Glenda whined as they made a trip around town looking for Glen's Hummer.

"Quit your fucking complaining! We'll search for a little while more then go home."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find them home tomorrow morning, it's already 10:00 at night!"

Chucky huffed. "You don't get it through your thick head, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"They are not as stupid as you are!" Chucky snapped. "Now quit being a fucking moron and shut up, we're going home."

"Yes, finally, we get to go home!" Glenda remarked happily. "Home, home, home!"

"Shut up, damn it!" Chucky yelled. "You're getting on my fucking nerves!"

"Jeez, someone's cranky tonight," Glenda snapped.

"That's because I've had to deal with you all this time! No wonder Glen hates you; you're a pain in the ass!"

"You're a pain in the ass! You're supposed to like me more than Glen!"

"I'm not supposed to like anybody! You are the most annoying thing on the face of the earth, Glen is the wimp of the century, and Tiffany is the bitch from hell! I don't know why I had put up with you, you guys aren't worth it!"

"Then why don't you leave?"

Chucky didn't answer her. He hated her questions so much, and answering them was getting old and pointless. The more that were answered, the more questions that were asked.

"You don't leave because you can't," Glenda said hating the sudden silence.

"Why don't _you_ shut up? Oh, wait, I know the answer to that… because you fucking can't!" Chucky snapped back.

"At least I admit to that."

"You didn't admit to anything, you little shithead."

"You are so fucking mean!" Glenda whined.

"I fucking try to be," Chucky growled. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed her for a little while more, he would have shoved her out of the car and went back to searching for Glen and Tiffany.

They got home and before Glenda could escape to her room Chucky stopped her.

"Are you even started on that doll for your lover boy?"

"I've got the design all thought out; all I need to do is build it which will not take that long. As I said before, Dad, I'll have it done just in time for Simon. By the way, are we going to search for Mom and Glen tomorrow and so on?"

Chucky shook his head. "No, because my plans won't work until Simon is taken care of. Instead of it being three or four dolls against four humans, it's now going to be three dolls against five humans and a doll."

Glenda's eyes widened. "Whoa, how the hell did the number of humans go up?"

Chucky glared at her. "Glenda, you do realize that it's now me, you and Simon against Tiff, Glen and Andy's family." He didn't care if he mentioned Andy, she'd have to know everything if she was going to help.

"Now, who is this Andy, why is he going to help Glen and Mom, and how do you know him?"

Chucky sighed and finally told her the entire story about the ten years he kept hidden from Tiffany and Glen and when Glen met Andy across the street. Obviously there were a dozen more questions in between but Chucky was able to answer them without hesitation or getting angry at her.

When he was done Glenda went quiet and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

"Police, open up!"

"Oh, fuck!" Chucky dropped the camera he had and grabbing his knife, ran up stairs and into Glenda's room.

Glenda, who was sorting out what looked like doll parts, turned quickly around and stared at Chucky as he slammed the door shut.

"Damn it!" Chucky yelled clenching his fists hard enough to make him drop his knife and shake out the pain.

"Let's kill 'em!" Glenda said gleefully. She ran over to her bed and pulled out a knife just like Chucky's.

Chucky turned his head and stared at her as if she'd just escaped the looney house. "Oh, yeah, let's do," he said sarcastically. "What damage two dolls could do against a swarm of cops!"

"Oh, I thought it was Mom and Glen," Glenda said quietly.

"Don't think before you know."

"Whatever," Glenda mumbled. "So what are we going to do?"

"Improvise," Chucky said listening to the police as they burst into the house. "Damn, I thought they'd make a quiet entrance. Their making enough noise to wake up the dead."

"They're police, Dad, what more would you expect?"

"Shut up!"

Chucky listened hard and Glenda watched his eyes widened. He turned to her and told her to drop to barbie mode and they both hit the floor.

The door came flying open and three officers came in with their arms extended and guns in hand.

Chucky watched as they went further into the room to investigate and when they got far enough away from the door he got up, slammed it shut and dropped back to doll mode.

All three cops aimed at the door. One of them walked towards it and looked down to see Chucky lying right in front of it.

"I could've swore that doll was to the side," he said shaking his head.

The other cops snickered behind him.

The first cop whipped around and glared at them. "Would you two get serious? This is the murder of Jennifer Tilly we're talking about, get real," he said harshly.

"Right, let's just get this over with."

They all went to the door but immediately jumped back in unison.

Chucky was gone.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"Oh, this ain't no shit, this is pure gold!"

The officers looked back to see Chucky standing behind them with a maniacal smile on his face, a kitchen knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

"So, which one of these baby's am I going to have to use on you three?" Chucky asked.

"What the fu--"

"Yeah, it's scary, who would have thought a doll could actually walk and talk! So what? Life is full of surprises."

All three cops took aim again and went to fire but Chucky fired first and shot one cop in the hand causing him to drop his gun and the other two in the leg.

"Anyone up for round two?" Chucky asked giving the gun to Glenda who had stood up right when Chucky wounded the officers.

"I am!" Glenda cried happily.

"So am I," Chucky replied walking up to the cop he'd shot in the hand. "God, we need Tiff here, but forget about her, you take one of the others, and we'll both finish off the last one together."

"Sounds good to me," Glenda said with a smile.

Chucky took a swipe at his cops throat and sliced almost clear through then watched Glenda put a bullet between her cops eyes, and they both then looked at the last cop with the most killer expressions ever.

"Welcome to hell," Chucky said as he set the point of the knife against the cops chest.

Glenda dropped the gun and took out her own knife and also pointed it, tip first, at the cops chest.

"On three," Chucky told her. "One, two... three!"

They both shoved hard against the knives.

As the knives slid into flesh, Chucky saw the front of the cop's shirt grow darker as blood poured out. The further the knives went in, the more blood that came out until the two dolls ripped the knives out; the blood was then spurting from the wound and sprayed Chucky and Glenda. Oh, how good it feels to have blood spray all over you, Chucky thought looking at his knife and admiring the blood as it dripped from it almost like molasses.

"Oh yes! Just the way I like it!" Glenda yelled.

"Oh please, you've never killed before in your entire life," Chucky said shaking his head at her.

"So, doesn't mean I can't act like I have," Glenda pouted.

"Just shut up, there's still three more cops, so don't get cocky."

Without hesitation they both went to find the other officers, found two in Glen's room and one in Tiffany's room And with less effort as possible, they killed the them then set out to find Glen and Tiffany again. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to stop Chucky from finding them, and when he did, they were going to pay dearly.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Phew, Chapter 11, how long is this story going to be? Hmm, at most I'd say 20 chapters, well, maybe not but I promise it will end good and not thirty chapters down the road! Anyway, just enjoy this chap and please, please, please review? I want your reviews so I can see how I am doing, and for, gods sake, if I'm going down hill or getting boring, tell me! I want to know these things! I love to please my readers!

**Chapter 11**

"Are we all good on what's going to happen?" Andy asked as he, Glen and Tiffany went outside to Glen's car.

"Absolutely," Glen replied giving Andy a smile. He was sure glad that he came to Andy instead of taking the matter into his own hands.

"Then let's go," Andy said ready to bring Chucky to an end.

Glen on the other hand hoped Andy would give Chucky a chance to straighten things out; he really didn't want to lose his father without giving him a chance. Especially if he found out later that if they killed him and didn't have to, it would ruin him.

So, Glen decided to ask Andy if they were going to immediately kill Chucky when they break into the house; he hoped Andy would say no.

"Andy, could I speak to you alone?" Glen asked.

"Sure, Glen," Andy replied.

They left Tiffany in the car while they sat on Andy's porch.

"I know that my father had caused you so much pain when you were young, but…" Glen stopped to keep himself from breaking down.

"But since he's your father, you would like to give him a chance," Andy finished.

Glen nodded. Thank god Andy was understanding but how did he become so understanding? It almost seemed like before Andy and Chucky met, that something similar to Glen's doll life happened to Andy. Except, of course, the doll part.

"How come you know what I'm going to say when it comes to Dad?" Glen asked.

Andy sighed. "Well, I had a life almost like yours… I had serious problems with my father. I know I was only 4 or 5 years old but, it's hard to forget things like that."

"Was your father a murderer like Chucky?"

"No, he just wasn't stable," Andy said.

"Not stable?"

Andy nodded. "He had moods, very horrible moods. One day he'd be loving and sweet and the next, wanting to hurt anything that looked at him wrong."

"Wow, sounds like Dad," Glen said. For Chucky it'd be one moment he was a caring father and the next moment he was back to the serial killer.

"Really? I wouldn't think Chucky had a caring side to him!"

"Neither did I, but then I hate to say this but, he spent more time with me than Mom did!"

Andy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Don't tell Mom I told you," Glen said coldly.

"I won't," Andy promised.

Glen smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem…uh, why don't we go? Tiffany is probably wondering what's taking so long." Andy grinned.

"I'm sure she is!"

They got up and joined Tiffany in the car.

"What was that all about Glen, honey?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, not much, just a small guy to guy conversation."

"Dad, is this supposed to happen?" Glenda asked as she watched Glen's hummer pull into the driveway.

"Is _what_ supposed to happen?"

"That," Glenda said pointing out the window.

Chucky looked out.

"Oh, fuck."

"So this wasn't in the plan?"

"No, not really," Chucky said thinking about it. "But, we'll think of something." He turned to Glenda. "When's Simon supposed to come over?"

Glenda thought for a moment. "Tomorrow afternoon... I think," she said.

Chucky glared at her. "You think?" He demanded.

Glenda shrugged. "He said late morning and early afternoon," she said in defense.

"Okay, so are you finished with his doll body?"

Glenda nodded. "Yep, I finished it yesterday morning."

Chucky had another plan.

"Glenda, we're leaving, go grab the "Simon doll" and meet me in the backyard."

"Yes, Daddy!"

Glenda ran upstairs and Chucky ran outside. The dog met Chucky on his way to the gate and he wondered what he could do to get rid of the damn thing. He didn't want to kill it, but he had to keep it quiet and out of the way so instead he took it with him and placed it in the neighbors yard.

Glenda came out moments later and they quietly made their way to the front and looked for Glen and Tiffany. Chucky motioned that it was clear and they snuck out the gate, looked back to see Glen, Tiffany and...Andy sneaking into the house.

"I'm gonna kill you fucker," Chucky growled.

"Shut up and let's go," Glenda snapped. "You'll be able to kill him later."

Chucky turned and shot a glare at Glenda. "You shut up!" He snapped back.

"Fuck off!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Chucky snarled. He shoved her behind the bush he had hid in before he and Tiffany had gottne into their feud. "Alright, where does Simon live?"

"Just 4 blocks north of here, why?"

"We're paying him an early visit," Chucky said with a snicker. To his surprise, Glenda smiled, and not in any way that made him suspicious.

"Come to think of it, Simon said he was going to be alone today and the rest of the weekend. So guess what, Daddy?"

"My new plans going to work out perfectly," Chucky exclaimed.

"Exactly!"

"Good, then let's go so we can get Glen, Tiffany and Andy out of our way."

Andy went slowly into the kitchen with his gun pointed out and looked around, waiting for Chucky to pop out at him, but nothing happened. The room was quiet, and Andy didn't like it.

"It looks like no one's here," Glen whispered as he came up behind Andy.

"You sure it couldn't be a trap?" Andy asked. "Dolls can easily hide, I should know."

Glen shrugged. "Well, with how much Dad hates you, I think he would have made a move on you by now. He does get out of hand when it comes to long term hatred," he said feeling that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Okay, if you say so. He's your father, not mine."

"I bet I know just as much as you do about him, maybe only a bit more," Glen said. In truth he figured there was a whole lot of things he didn't know about Chucky, but that was no surprise to him; Chucky was too damn hard to figure out. He bet even Tiffany didn't know as much as she should about him, he had always hid himself and his past life from them. Typical killer and asshole which was definitely no surprise to both Glen and Tiffany.

"So, do we wait?" Glen asked.

Andy thought. "Yes, but I'm not sure if it'd be better to wait here or at my house..."

"Well, maybe two of us could wait here, and the other could wait at your house," Glen suggested.

"That's a great idea," Andy said giving Glen a pat on the back. "But I'm going to tweak it a little. You and Tiffany go to my house and wait there, and I'll stay here."

Tiffany's eyes widened in fear. "Are you sure you want to do that?" She shrieked.

"Why not? It'd be a nice reunion," Andy joked. "A nice bloody reunion."

"Yeah and you'd be the one ending up bloody. Andy you have to realize that just because Chucky is a doll that that doesn't mean he's helpless. He's fucking hard to kill... you should know that by now. He gets smarter every time he's brought back too."

Andy sighed and gave both Tiffany and Glen a reassuring smile. "Don't worry guys, I've been through hell with him on three separate occasions, I'm pretty sure I can handle it," he said leading them out the door. "You two get some sleep and I'll give you a call when it's time."

"Why can't I stay with you?" Tiffany asked. She was deathly worried about Andy; she knew how bd Chucky had gotten over the years.

"Because you need to stay with Glen. Anyway, this is my problem to deal with, he ruined my life and now he's going to payfor doing that, and I'm going to be the one to make him pay."

"Okay, but please be careful," Tiffany said sadly.

Andy nodded and Tiffany and Glen bid him good luck then left. Andy went and sat down on the couch and thought hard about Chucky. Glen wanted Andy to give him a chance but Andy wanted to mutilate that little bastard for ruining his life, what in the world was he going to do? He cared a lot about Glen and wanted to make him happy. Was he going to give Chucky a chance for Glen's sake or was he going to kill him on contact for his own sake? The decision was going to be very degrating.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Whootz! Another chapter, what a relief! If I ended up working on the last chapter any longer I would have died! Oh well, at least I'm here and doing this chap! Please enjoy! Oh, I do not own Chucky and that's the last time I'm saying that because it should be obvious by now. TT… BTW, damn those who don't review. .

**Chapter 12**

Simon sat at his computer and stared at the screen in total boredom. It had been such a long and boring day for him and he couldn't wait until he was able to see Glenda in 7 hours, he sure loved her a lot and she gave him so many things to do. He never had a boring moment in any time he'd spent with her.

Feeling lonelier than ever, he decided to give Glenda a call and see if their plans were still going to happen.

His room was a giant mess so he had to dig through dirty clothes and everything else to search for his phone but he finally found it on his bed under the sheets.

How in hell did it get there? He asked himself as he dialed Glenda's number. The phone rang four times before it was answered by a man who surprised him; Glenda's father was dead and he never saw or heard about any men visiting the Tilly's.

"Uh, hello, is Glenda around?"

There was a pause at the other end.

"Oh, well, she hasn't been home since yesterday, I guess she is with a friend," the man replied sounding unsure which made Simon suspicious.

"Do you know what friend she is with?"

"No, you'd have to ask her mother and she too is not here. I'm here to watch the house for the day," the man said now sounding groggy.

Simon sighed. "Okay, I'll call later," he said.

"I think that'd be a good idea."

"Whatever," Simon grumbled and hung up. What an asshole! Fucker probably knew exactly where Glenda was. Maybe it was time to investigate and see if she was okay, even though he knew she was well enough capable to keep herself out of messes.

Simon grabbed his boots and coat and ran out the door and to his car. That man wasn't going to get a warm welcoming from him; Simon knew for sure that Glenda hated to leave her house to go to friends, except when it came to him, but otherwise she stayed "in the shadows" and away from people because she couldn't stand them.

Kristin sat with Glen and Tiffany as they talked about the plans and what was hopefully going to happen when they all encountered Chucky.

"Are you sure you want to pull yourself into this?" Tiffany asked Kristin fearfully.

"Why not? Chucky has affected me too, and anyway, I love Andy and I want to see him after this."

Tiffany sighed. "Why are people so determined to help in getting rid of Chucky?"

"Because he needs to be stopped," Kristin replied.

"Yes, but what you guys don't realize is every time Chucky is brought back, he gets smarter and smarter. Andy could be dead right now or close to it. Chucky should not be underestimated."

"Does he have anyone to help him?"

Both Tiffany and Glen nodded. "Yes, my daughter, Glenda," Tiffany said sadly. "I wished that she hadn't gotten his full side because she is a smart girl and could use her intelligence for something besides Chucky's bidding. He's going to make her the ultimate killer like him; since he couldn't do it with Glen, Glenda is his last hope."

"Is she a doll or human?"

"A doll, Dad turned her and Mom, and kept me human so he could get away with more," Glen said hating Glenda more than ever. He was starting to think that he should've became the killer Chucky wanted him to be because he was the first and he was the one that Chucky had chosen to carry on the family tradition. It was all starting to make him think that killing may not be as bad as it seemed…

"Man, I hope Simon doesn't hate me after this," Glenda mumbled as she and Chucky made their way into Simon's house.

"If he does then he's not the right boyfriend," Chucky growled at her. He really didn't want to hear her complain.

Glenda just mumbled as they quietly snuck around the house and searched for Simon.

"He's not home," Glenda said to herself.

"Well, no fucking duh!"

"Well, I thought he'd be home because he said he would!"

"Obviously he's not home! God, what a fucking waste of time!"

"Oh shove it up your ass! It's not that big of a deal, he's coming over at late morning or early afternoon," Glenda snapped at him.

"You shove it up _your_ ass!"

"Let's just go home," Glenda muttered and walked out.

"You smart ass little brat," Chucky said walking out behind her.

They went home to find the lights on and Chucky immediately took out his knife and shot into the house through the back. Glenda hurried after him and found him trying desperately to hold himself back. Glenda looked to see what was bothering him and found a strange man sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Who the fuck is that?" Glenda asked in a whisper.

"_That_ is Andy Barclay," Chucky growled.

Glenda turned to Chucky and stared at him. "That's Andy Barclay?" She asked shocked. "He's so old!"

"Old?" Chucky asked raising his eyebrow. "He's probably in his thirties now; that is not old. Now _I'm_ old," he said giving Glenda a look.

Glenda folded her arms across her chest. "Oh yeah? How much older are you compared to Andy?"

"I'm 22 years older than he is; he's nothing compared to me."

Glenda just stared at Chucky. "You're 22 years older? So how old is he?"

"Why do you have to ask so many fucking questions?"

"I want to know, aren't killers supposed to know their victims?"

Chucky sighed. "Not always but if it'll make you shut up, Andy is around 32 or 33 years old. There are you happy?"

Glenda smiled triumphantly. "Yes I am!"

Chucky cursed under his breath and turned his attention back to Andy to find him gone.

"What the fuck?" Chucky almost yelled but Glenda shoved him into the wall to keep him from yelling and his outburst came out almost to a whisper.

"You almost blew it Daddy," Glenda smirked.

"Fuck off, Glenda," Chucky snapped now in the worst mood ever. "Where the fuck did he go?"

"You little fucker, just as I suspected, you came back," an awfully familiar voice said from behind them.

Chucky's breath caught in his throat but he stood up straight and faced Andy.

"Hey, long time no see, eh, Andy?" Chucky said in a mocking tone.

Andy laughed at the scars on Chucky's face. "Poor, poor Chucky. Do those scars bother you? Say, how'd you get them again?" He asked trying to tweak with Chucky's nerves.

Chucky expected Glenda to answer for him but she was gone. "You fucking bitch," Chucky muttered to himself. She was going to pay severely for leaving at a time like this. Don't get him wrong, but Chucky had no doubt that he could take Andy alone but Glenda was a big part of this plan. Of course Simon's part was completely ruined but otherwise everything else should go well.

Chucky looked up at Andy and smiled. "You have grown so much, too bad it's gonna end here," he said pointing his knife at Andy.

"Still using the old knife? Oh, come on Chucky, drag yourself into the 21st century, stabbing is no longer as effective as before," Andy said pulling out his gun.

"That's what you think," Chucky growled.

Andy aimed quickly and shot at Chucky but he was too quick and dove between Andy's legs while at the same time stabbing his knife deep into Andy's right leg.

"Oops, meant to do that!" Chucky laughed.

Even though he was suffering from the immense pain, Andy stood his ground as best he could, turned around and fired again, and again, and again at Chucky, following him as he ran out of the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs.

"It's effective huh, Chucky? Then why the fuck are you running away?" Andy yelled.

"Who said I was running away?" Chucky yelled back. "I'm right here, Andy!"

Andy shot out of the kitchen and started to run up the stairs but stopped as he saw Chucky standing at the top with a hand gun bigger than any other Andy had ever seen. Maybe Chucky did drag himself into the 21st century, that hand gun was the newer, bigger and more powerful model! Chucky must have stolen it!

"Knives are only the beginning," Chucky said with a grin. "The gun is the end."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I say nothing…

**Chapter 13**

"Now take it easy there," Andy said as he slowly went up the spiraling stairs. "That's a mighty high weapon you hold there."

"I know," Chucky replied grinning. "Want to see what it's like to be shot by it?"

"No, I'm just pointing out that you may be too small to handle a gun like that," Andy said slipping his own gun into the back of his pants.

Chucky just stared at him.

"Can we give this another chance?"

"Fuck no, I wouldn't give you a chance even if you gave me a human body," Chucky growled.

"But isn't that what you want?" Andy asked trying to distract Chucky so he could get close enough to take the weapon and kill him. He decided it's too much of a risk giving Chucky a chance so he had to be killed on the spot.

"Once again, fuck no. Being a doll is much less complicated then being human. You don't know what you're missing, Andy."

Finally Andy got close enough to make a move but before he could grab Chucky's gun, he was pulled backwards, losing his balance and fell down the stairs.

Chucky stared wide eyed at Glenda who now stood where Andy had been.

"Aren't you going to kill him, Daddy?"

Chucky smiled. "You're in the way," he said.

"Oops," Glenda said moving out of the way as Chucky took aim at Andy who was lying on the floor and trying to regain his breath and ability to get up and fight back.

"See ya in Hell, Andy," Chucky yelled down.

At hearing that, Andy grabbed his gun and without thinking, shot at Chucky as best he could. He heard a scream as Chucky's left arm burst into a cloud of cloth and blood and drop to the floor.

"You mother fucker!" Chucky yelled. "You're going to fucking perish for that!"

Chucky fired multiple shots but Andy pulled himself out of the way and fired at Chucky again, this time hitting Chucky right on the chest.

Screaming in pain Chucky fell to the ground but continued to fire in the direction of Andy again and again and again until he ran out of ammo.

Blood seeped through Chucky's shirt and made a small puddle on the floor below him and he thought for sure it was the end of him again.

"Dad, are you alright?" Glenda shrieked as she ran to his side.

"No, I'm not alright," Chucky screamed at her. "I'm fucking bleeding to death!"

"Shit!" Glenda suddenly lost all her courage at seeing Chucky in such condition. She wished Tiffany and Glen were there to help her. She didn't want to lose Chucky, not now. She bet even Glen would be on his knees crying for Chucky, she had seen the look in Glen's eyes when he talked to him...

Andy pulled himself onto his feet and made his way back up the stairs, laughing the whole way.

"And I was told you were smarter than the last time I killed you," Andy said taking aim at Glenda to keep her from making any moves.

Chucky laughed. "So, you think you've won me over? I don't fucking think so, you may have blown off my arm and blown a hole in my chest but you have forgot that supernaturally possessed dolls are hard to kill. Once I kill you, all I have to do is sew my arm back on, let my chest heal and I'm ready to kill again," he said pretending that he was too weak to pick up his gun. Andy thought it was out of ammo but Chucky had reloaded it when Andy was dragging himself to his feet. It was going to be the end of Andy.

"I think it's time you die, and just to make sure you're never brought back, I'm gonna lock you and that stupid amulet away," Andy sneered.

Chucky grinned at him. "That's what you think, you little fucker." He grabbed up his gun and fired at Andy twice, hitting him once in the shoulder and once in the thigh. Damn, Chucky thought. If I wasn't so weak I could have gotten him right between the eyes in an instant.

Something was horribly wrong though, Andy hadn't fallen. He still stood as if... as if someone were holding him up. To Chucky's disappointment, there was someone holding Andy up and it was his wife and Glen. Tiffany was no where in sight which got Chucky suspicious, what if she was walking up from somewhere else, coming to finish what Andy started?

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Tiffany said from beside Chucky.

"Is that all the fuck this was?" Chucky demanded. "Just to teach me a fucking lesson?"

"No, Andy was supposed to have killed you but because of Glen, you are being given a chance."

Andy huffed. He was going to kill Chucky even though he promised Glen that he wouldn't.

"I don't want to be given no fucking chance, I die as a killer! No one gives me a chance!"

Tiffany couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I thought you'd welcome the chance!"

"Fuck no!" Chucky stood up straight and faced Andy. "You should've killed me while you had the chance," he growled. He raied his gun to shoot and Tiffany Glen and Kristin shut their eyes.

There was a loud crack as the gun fired and they all opened their eyes to see Andy with his gun aimed and smoke steaming from the barrel.

Chucky was struck. He thought he was going to finally be able to kill Andy but no, he was once again proven wrong.

"It was good to see you, Chucky, but it's your time to go," Andy said with a smirk.

Chucky smiled evilly at Andy. "Don't think you've gotten rid of me, Barclay. You haven't seen the last of me yet." And with that Chucky fell to the ground.

Andy looked over at Glen who had his face buried into his hands and was crying. Andy went over to comfort him but Glen shoved him away.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Glen yelled.

"Glen, what's wrong?" Andy said shocked and hurt by Glen's tone and words.

"You didn't try and help him! You didn't give him a chance!"

"I tried..."

"No, you didn't! All he needed was some help in accepting that chance, but no! You had to be an asshole and kill him! You wanted to kill him all along without giving him a chance, you promised me you would; you promised me that you'd do everything in your power to try and change him!" Glen yelled then stormed out of the room and out the door.

"Oh, Andy, it's not your fault," Tiffany said trying to reassure Andy.

Andy sat down on the steps and rocked back and forth. "No, it is my fault. He's right, I didn't even try to make a deal with Chucky or convince him to change just a bit so we could co-exist."

"But, Andy, you had a reason to want to kill Chucky, he made your childhood hell! He caused your mother to be put in an asylum for the mentally ill and caused you to be put in one foster home after another!"

Andy shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I was supposed to be thinking more about Glen and not myself! I made the boy a promise, and you Kristin, know very well that I do not go back on my promises!"

Kristin sighed. "I know, but as Tiffany said, it's not your fault. Chucky probably wouldn't have made a deal anyway," she said sitting down next to him and holding him.

"i'm sure Glen will get over it," Tiffany said.

"I'm sure of it too," Kristin agreed. "Let's all get out of here to calm down and forget about what happened. Maybe then things will go back to normal."

The others agreed and they all went to Andy's house, except for Glenda.

She stood beside Chucky's body and thought. Now, how did she bring him to life in the first place...?

A/N: Who knows! Do we even know that she can bring him back and what will Chucky do immediately after he is brought back? Stay tuned to get all the answers and more in Chapter 14, coming whenever possible!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ...This story I say is quite the screw around. I have thought up the most twisted thing as to how I am going to end this story! Its going to surprise you all but it is also going to (hopefully) make you love it also. I hope that I have done this story to where you like it as the reader! I'm not done with it yet but close I'd say. At most I want to have 15 to 20 chaps but who knows, it might go on. Also to give you a heads up, I will be continuing this fic so once this one ends, it will not be over! It will continue, MUHAHAHAH!**

**Chapter 14**

"God, I feel so terrible for killing Chucky now," Andy said with his face buried into his arms.

Both Kristin and Tiffany sighed. "Quit torturing yourself over it," Tiffany told him strictly. "That fucker got what he deserved. It's over."

Andy looked up at her. "Tell that to Glen," he snapped.

Kristin's eyes widened. In all her years of being married to him, Andy had _never_ snapped at anyone before. He was always sweet and gentle towards people, and dolls like Tiffany, and hated being rude.

"Andy!"

"Just give it a rest Kristin," Andy mumbled.

Tiffany and Kristin exchanged glances, then left Andy alone so they could talk.

"What are we going to do?"

"I would suggest bringing Chucky back but there's no chance that he'd leave Andy alone," Tiffany said thinking. "Especially now that he has killed him for the 4th time."

"2nd time," Kristin corrected.

"Huh?"

"The first time that Chucky met Andy, it wasn't Andy that killed him it was his mother. The second time Chucky went after Andy it still wasn't Andy who killed him, it was Kyle, a fostered kid he met at his first foster home. It was the third time that Andy had actually killed Chucky. He threw him into an amusement park fan."

Tiffany laughed. "I was wondering about that!"

Kristin laughed too. "Well, now you know," she said looking back into the room where Andy was. "Oh, shit."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "What?" She shrieked hoping it wasn't Chucky.

"Andy's gone!"

The girls shot out and searched the house. Neither of them could find him.

Kristin looked outside and saw that thier car was gone. "Tiffany, he left!"

"Oh, no!"

Glenda sat close to Chucky's body and studied the amulet closely. Now, how did she "accidently" bring him back? She looked at the words on the back and wondered. Maybe...

Andy sped to Chucky's house and rammed the front gate. It was time to fix his problens and get over his childhood fears, he was an adult now, the past was the past. If Andy was going to put his past away, that meant putting Chucky away too, and he had the perfect place... the dog crate that he had specially made for him. If Chucky was brought back by Glenda, then he'd sit in the crate for the rest of his pathetic life. Even if Glenda hadn't brought him back, Andy would still lock him up.

He quietly opened the front door and looked up to the top of the stairs where Chucky's body would be.

Taking careful steps, Andy made his way up the stairs and almost fell at seeing a huge blood stain on the floor but no Chucky.

"Fuck!"

"Andy!"

Andy whipped around to see Maccy with her arms folded across her chest, galring at him. "What the hell are you doing in my neighbors house!" She demanded.

"Uh, well," Andy began to say.

"Don't uh, well, me! You broke down her gate, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Yeah, Andy, tell her what you're doing."

Andy looked down passed Maccy and saw Chucky grinning up at him from the bottom of the stairs. Maccy also went to turn but Andy stopped her and drug her up to Glen's room and shut the door.

"Andy, what is going on here?"

"I can't explain right now, just wait here, I'll be back!" Andy sat Maccy on Glen's bed and shot out the door and hoped she wouldn't follow him. To his relief, she stayed put.

"Now, where are you, you cock sucking little fuck," Andy whispered as he looked around for Chucky.

"Still blind as a bat I see, eh, Andy?"

Andy looked behind him and saw Chucky standing with his gun hanging at his side and smiling more manically at Andy than ever before.

Oh shit, Andy thought. Chucky was standing in front of the hall where Maccy was, and by the looks that Chucky was giving him, that little freak had something planned.

"You know, I've been thinking about that "chance" thing and Andy, you really put yourself lower than ever! _You_ giving _me_ a chance? What the hell, Andy? Did Glen put you on drugs or something?"

"Don't judge so quickly," Andy told him. "Who knows, my giving you a chance could have been a trap."

Chucky shook his head and took a step backwards. "No, you're not capable of thinking up something that intelligent. Glen has a very special way of getting what he wants."

"How do you know? You haven't seen me in 30 some years," Andy said taking a step towards Chucky.

"Oh, I know alright, you're not _that_ hard to figure out."

"Neither are you."

"Oh, my fucking god! Andy, what the fuck is going on here!"

Andy hadn't seen Maccy coem up behind Chucky and Chucky looked over his shoulder to see her and smiled.

"Oh, Andy, you didn't," Chucky said with a smirk.

"What!"

"Kristin's going to be so disappointed in you."

Andy's eyes widened. "No, Chucky, this is not what you think it is! Maccy is my best friend, not girlfriend!"

"Oh? Is that it? But she is your friend and she is a girl, so wouldn't she be your _girlfriend_?"

"He's got a point, Andy," Maccy said with a shrug.

"Oh, god, no, Maccy, don't give him any ideas! He doesn't need to be given the wrong impression and get me in trouble with Kristin!"

Maccy glared at Andy. "I'm not given nobody no impression! It's common logic!"

While Andy and Maccy argued Chucky snuck out of sight and went to find Glenda. They were going for a ride.

"Glenda, where are you?" Chucky whispered loudly.

"I'm here, Dad," Glenda said from behind him.

"Good, come on, we're paying two special people a visit," Chucky said leading Glenda outside to Andy's car.

"Can't we just take Mom's?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Andy does not know how to hot wire a car, so he cannot stop us. Get in."

"But we don't have keys for his car!"

"I'll hot wire the fucking thing! Just because he doesn't know doesn't mean that I don't know how!"

"Okay!"

They hopped into the drivers seat, Chucky wired the car, and they sped off.

Andy and Maccy were still arguing but Andy was sure that he heard something that didn't sound right to him.

"What's wrong?" Maccy asked.

"Oh, no. He took my car!"

Andy shot down the stairs and out the door. Just as he had expected, his car was gone.

"God, no! This is not happening!"

"Oh, quit being a drama queen, we'll take my car," Maccy said dragging Andy to her car. "Jeez, how more dramatic can you get?" Maccy glared at Andy as she unlocked the car and got in.

"Go to my house, that's the first place Chucky would go," Andy ordered.

"Right, by the way, who is this Chucky and why a doll?"

Andy sighed. "Its a very long story," he replied wishing that Maccy wouldn't have came out and seen Chucky.

"Well, it's going to take awhile to get to your house so start talking."

"Hey, Dad?"

"What Glenda?"

"Was Simon supposed to play a big part in your plans?"

"Oh, shit, that's right! I forgot about him! Damn it!"

"Go to his house then, maybe he'll be home."

"No, he probably went to see you and got caught by the police when they were called. Most likely they caught him "sneaking" to the house and thought he was the psycho."

Glenda sighed. "Then go to the police station."

"I don't fucking think so!" Chucky snapped. He sure as hell didn't want to end up there! He'd spent too much of his life in an evidence box.

"Why not?" Glenda snapped back.

"You can go, I'm not. The station is only a few blocks from Andy's house, you and Simon can walk when you get out."

Glenda huffed. "How are you going to get to Andy's if I'm in the station?"

"I have my ways."

Chucky dropped Glenda off and waited for her to disappear into the station. In truth, he didn't have any ways to drive the car all by himself, so instead he left a note saying to leave the car and walk to Andy's. Maybe then that would make Andy think that Chucky didn't know where he lived, if of course Andy managed to get to the house in time.

Without wasting any more time Chucky ran to Andy's house and reached it in good time. He snuck his way in and found Tiffany and Kristin sitting on the couch half way watching TV and half way thinking. But, where was Glen?

Chucky had to find some way to get Tiffany alone and convince her to join him again and kill Andy and his family. He sure missed having her with him, it was more enjoyable when she killed with him; she had ideas that Chucky would never think of when it came to killing.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to use the bathroom," Tiffany said and hopped down from the couch.

A sinister smile spread across Chucky's face and he found an easy route to the bathroom without being seen by Kristin. He hoped that Tiffany didn't need to actually _use_ the bathroom but was only going there to get some alone time. She had always done it with Chucky.

When Tiffany started to shut the door Chucky shoved passed her and shut the door himself.

"Hi, honey," Chucky said in a loving voice.

Tiffany stared wide eyed at him. "Chucky? What are you doing here?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, come on honey, don't do that! I hate it when you act all scared of me. I'm just here because I want you back."

"You want me back? Are you joking to get me out and kill me or do you really want me back?"

Chucky smiled at Tiffany. He really wanted her back. She was the world to him, even though they did fight a lot, but no matter what, he always loved her. "Don't get me wrong Tiff, I do really want you back. It's just not the same without you." Chucky sighed. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you that day we turned on each other, I don't know what came over me."

"Neither do I, but..."

Chucky's hopes rose and he perked up a bit. "But?"

"But, I do accept your apology, and I'm sorry too. I guess we fight and that's life."

Chucky grinned. "I guess so," he said giving Tiffany a hug. "So, why don't we go kill some morons like the old days?"

Tiffany looked at Chucky. "We won't have to kill Kristin, will we?"

"Well, yeah, she wouldn't forgive you if she knew that you and I killed Andy."

"Oh, well, I guess that's just our life," Tiffany sighed.

"Yeah, but we live that life together and that's all we need. Let's go bring back the old days."

"Okay," Tiffany said smiling.

Glen caught sight of Andy's car parked out at the police station and parked his own car right next to Andy's and waited. Andy was going to get a big surprise from Glen, especially since he didn't keep his promise and nobody goes back on their promises as far as Glen was concerned. It was time to get Andy back and also to get rid of Glenda, who stole the attention that Chucky should be giving to him and not her. That was why there was going to be some change.

As Glen watched the front door, he noticed a shadow that moved out from behind the station and towards Andy's car. Glen looked closely and saw that it was Simon carrying Glenda.

"Great, now I have two people to take over," Glen said aloud. If he didn;t do something quick, Chucky would notice Glen anymore and that was not going to happen, Glen was Chucky's pride and joy and he was going to prove it.

Glenda saw Glen's hummer parked next to Andy's car and she growled in protest.

"Damn it, you ruin everything!"

Simon looked down at Glenda with a confused expression on his face. "Who ruins everything?"

"Glen," Glenda said gagging on the mention of his name.

Simon looked closely and the hummer and saw that it was Glen. "What is he here for?"

Glenda shurgged. "Fuck if I know, but I'm guessing he's after Dad."

"Oh, why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Right, so what do we do?"

Glenda thought for a moment. "Just keep walking, and I'll tell you where to go," she said.

Simon did as she said and he walked right passed Glen's hummer and disappeared around the corner.

Glen started the car and slowly drove out from the parking lot just enough to see where Glenda and Simon where but couldn't see them. So, he just ignored them and drove off to Andy's house to see if Tiffany was still there.

"So, what's your plan, Chucky?" Tiffany asked as they peeked around the corner at Kristin.

"Hmm, we'll wait till Glenda and Simon get here, then it goes from there."

"So basically you're making up the plan as things happen?"

Chucky nodded. "Yep, thought I'd try something new. Why?"

"Boy, you're getting kind of lazy, honey."

"Just this time," Chucky said running both of them behind the couch. He looked around to the front door and just about shit his pants when Andy and Maccy came in.

"God fucking damn it!"

"Shhh, Chucky!" Tiffany scolded.

"You shhh! I'm gonna cuss when I'm fucking mad!"

"Asshole," Tiffany muttered.

"Shut up."

"Where's Tiffany?" Andy asked Kristin as he and Maccy started looking around.

Chucky and Tiffany dove under the couch and watched Andy and Maccy's feet shuffle around.

"She went to the bathroom, I think she's home sick."

"So you think," Andy said getting down on his knees and checking under everything else but the couch.

Chucky and Tiffany sighed in relief.

"Oh, Andy, don't say that! Tiffany has been through a lot! Just give her some time."

Chucky snickered. "Isn't that what the doctor's kept saying?"

"Fuck you."

"Not now, maybe later," Chucky said sounding a bit too serious.

"Say, did Glen show up here at all?"

Nope, nobody has," Kristin said. "I'll go check on Tiffany."

"Uh, oh," Tiffany said giving Chucky a scared look.

"Don't worry, you can come out from the kitchen and claim you needed a drink," he said motioning for her to sneak into the kitchen.

Quickly she made her way into the kitchen just as Kristin came back.

"She's not there."

"I knew it, she's plotting against us," Andy said giving Kristin a glare.

"I'm what?" Tiffany asked as she came out with a glass of water in her hands.

"Oh, Tiffany! I'm sorry, I guess I went to far!"

"That's okay, I don't blame you. Who could trust a killer?"

"Right," Andy said. he was becoming suspicious again.

"Are you okay, Tiffany?" Kristin asked worriedly.

"Why so worried? I can get over things pretty quickly," Tiffany said setting her glass on the coffee table and getting up on the couch.

Chucky, who had turned his attention to the front door again, just about yelled out, "Don't you fucking dare!" as he saw Simon and Glenda come up but he restrained himself. He watched Simon put Glenda down and she slowly came into the house and Chucky wanted to kill her. To his surprise she saw him under the couch and he gave her a killer glare.

His plans were going to go to shit once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you feel like I do and can agree that these last chapters are the best. I guess as I write more and more, I get better and better! Let's hope that that's the case so that when the sequel to this fic comes, it will be good from start to finish! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Tiffany looked over at the door where Simon stood but caught sight of Glenda sneaking into the house. She too gave Glenda a look that was supposed to have stopped her in her tracks but didn't. Maybe Tiffany was a bit too nice and let Glenda get away with too much over the years.

To both Chucky and Tiffany's relief, Glenda made it under the couch and motioned Simon away.

Chucky was not at all happy.

"Glenda," he whispered angrily. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Helping you! What do you think I'm doing?"

"I swear, if you fucking mess this up, I will not only kill Andy, but you too. I am not afraid to kill my own daughter, especially when she messes everything up!"

"You're such an asshole," Glenda snapped.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right here and right now."

"Fine."

Up on the couch Tiffany carefully thought out a plan to get Kristin and Andy in separate rooms so Chucky could deal with Andy and she could deal with Kristin. She didn't want to kill Kristin but Chucky was right, when Chucky killed Andy and Kristin knew that Tiffany was in on it, she'd try and kill them both.

"Uh, Kris, can I speak to you alone?" Tiffany tried to sound like she had feminine problems which needed feminine assistance.

Andy caught this and nodded for Kristin to go ahead.

Tiffany brought Kristin into the room in the far back of the house to make things easier for her and Chucky.

Chucky did nothing until he realized what Tiffany was exactly doing and waited for Andy to sit on the couch and get comfortable. When he did Chucky went to crawl out but stopped when the front door slammed open and Glen came into the room with the most maniacal look that Chucky had ever seen on his face.

This was going to be interesting.

"Glen, what the hell—"

"Just shut your mouth, Andy, I don't want to hear shit form you."

Both Chucky's and Glenda's mouths dropped open clear to the floor.

"But you know what, Andy? I've decided that this has been a good thing because it has taught me to realize what I am."

"And what is that?" Andy asked shakily.

Glen smiled and Glenda just about lost her jaw as she saw how Chucky-like that smile was. It was practically Chucky in Glen's body and how scary it was to Glenda_ and_ Chucky.

"A cold blooded killer like my father. Why I did not realize that in the beginning, I don't know, but the thing is, in the beginning there was no competition. But now, now there is competition and I plan to win first prize."

Andy knew what Glen meant by competition… Glenda. When he thought about it, Glen hated to see Chucky giving Glenda the attention that he wanted from Chucky and just now Glen wanted that attention so badly that he was going to be a Chucky pleasing son like Chucky had wanted in the beginning. And that meant becoming a full fledged killer like Chucky.

"Glen, you know very well, your father can be brought back," Andy told him hoping to get him out.

"That's not what bothers, me. You didn't keep your promise… _that_ is what bothers me. I hate people who can't keep their promises, especially when it comes to my Dad," Glen growled.

Chucky was _amazed_. What part of hell did this kid come out from? Chucky had never thought that Glen would want to please him so much, but it made Chucky smile in glee. He did want a killer son, and because of Glenda, he just received one. This was going to go from shit to fit.

"Go ahead, Glen, kill that fucker. Show him you mean what you say," Chucky whispered from under the couch.

"He won't, he's a sissy," Glenda blurted out.

"We'll see," Chucky said. He grabbed Glenda and drug her out from underneath the couch and threw her in sight of both Andy and Glen.

"Glenda!" Andy and Glen yelled in unison.

Glenda gave a weak smile. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? Is Chucky with you?" Andy demanded forgetting about Glen.

Glen stepped in Andy's way and stared him straight in the eye. "I'm not done with _you_." He then turned to Glenda. "You'll come later."

"Wha—what do you mean, later?"

"Did you not hear me explaining to Andy about the competition? Once I'm done with him, it comes to the competition… you."

Chucky this time was too close to shitting his pants. This kid was worse than he was! As Chucky thought about it, Glen being worse than him was actually a cool thought. It would be a nice change to things.

Tiffany came up behind Chucky and asked what was going on. She herself had blood staining her dress and a knife stuck in her boot.

"Why isn't Andy dead?"

Chucky shushed her. "We'll let Glen deal with Andy."

"Glen? You know Glen hates murder!"

Chucky chuckled. "Not anymore," he said turning his attention back to Glen and Andy.

Tiffany watched too.

"Glen, you wouldn't dare," Andy said now sounding serious and acting like he could handle the deranged 17 year old.

"Just watch me," Glen snarled. He raised his hand like lightening and Andy found himself staring down the barrel of a gun just like the one Chucky had had. "Like Dad said, want to see what it's like being shot by one of these baby's?"

"God damn it, Glen, shoot the fucker!" Chucky urged.

"Oh my god, what the fuck has come over my baby?" Tiffany shrieked.

"Shut up, Tiff, he's growing up."

"Oh, God, no. This is not my Glen!"

"Nope, I don't think he's the Glen either of us knew."

Tiffany stared at Chucky. "What do you mean?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"He's not the one you know because he's become a killer and he's not the one I know because he's become a killer worse than I am!" Chucky snickered. "But that sure as hell doesn't bother me!" He exclaimed happily.

"Sometimes I really hate you," Tiffany sobbed.

"Life is life, Tiff, learn to live it!"

Tiffany went to reply but the loud crack of gun fire stopped her and her and Chucky looked around the couch again.

"Holy shit! Fuck yeah!" Chucky hollered. "I knew it! I knew you could do it!"

Glen still stood with his gun aimed at air and at his feet laid Andy with blood dripping from the bullet hole in his head.

To Chucky's bigger surprise, Glen didn't drop to his knees and start crying like he thought he would. It was a brand new Glen and Chucky was enjoying it all.

"Glen, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Tiffany cried.

Glen kneeled in front of Tiffany. "Nothing has gotten into me, I want to do this. I have learned that this is how I need to be. Don't be mad or sad," he said looking at Chucky for any needed backup.

Chucky just shrugged and shook his head.

"But why?"

"I don't know; it's just how it works. This is my life now, Mom."

"And a good one too," Chucky said gleefully.

Glen grinned at Chucky then realized he still had to take care of Glenda.

"I'll be right back," he said getting up and turning to Glenda who still stood in her spot and was staring unbelievably at Andy's body.

"Wow, Glen, I didn't know you had it in ya," she said almost thankfully.

"Oh, you'll see just how much of it I have in me," Glen said with a snicker.

Chucky and Tiffany stared at Glen then looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Oh, no. He wouldn't, Chucky!"

"He would," Chucky replied studying the look on Glen's face. That kid was going to murder his own sister come hell or high water. It was the end of the old Glen and the complete end for Glenda. "Perhaps you shouldn't have been so cocky in trying to get Glen a human body and _yourself_ a human body. If you would have stayed dolls like me, you wouldn't have to see your daughter get killed by your own son." Chucky couldn't help it, but he smiled. This was so awesome.

"Maybe you're right. It isn't everything being human and since I didn't listen, this is what I get."

Chucky suddenly thought of something. What the hell was he doing letting Glen kill Glenda? It would make Tiffany and his lives hell! It may not seem like it but the loss of their daughter was way more than it seemed.

"Glen, don't," Chucky started to say as he ran out from behind the couch but he was too late. Glen had pulled the trigger.

**A/N: He he. Yes, Andy dies and by Glen's hands! MUHAHAHAHA! But what about Glenda? Hmm, you'll have to stay tuned for the last chapter coming soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OMFG! It's the last chapter! I'm soo happy! . And yes, about Andy dying, those of you who can't believe it don't have to worry... Chucky's not done with him just yet. You'll see Chucky's plans in the sequel to this fiction! **

**Chapter 16**

The house went dead silent.

Tiffany and Chucky were staring at Glen with shocked looks and neither of them could believe what Glen had just done.

"Glen," Chucky started to say.

"It's okay, Dad, I wanted to do it."

"Well, for God fucking sakes I knew that!" Chucky yelled. "But... but I never thought you'd actually _do it_! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"She didn't belong in this family," Glen growled.

Tiffany was too shocked and saddened to say anything so she sat down on the floor to cool down.

"I hate to say it Glen, but I wouldn't have suggested killing your own sister. Although it does me good to see you in such a killer mood," Chucky said wanting to pat Glen on the back but couldn't. Maybe he should have changed Glen back into a doll, it wouldn't have made things any different then they had been.

"I guess I'm a bit over jealous," Glen told Chucky with a smile. "And anyway, I wanted things to go back to normal. I wanted it to be me, you and Mom, no Glenda because that's how it was in the old days."

Chucky smiled back. "So, it was jealousy that drove you into this state, huh? Wow, but I guess that it's fine with me because Glenda was too much. She was too damned wild and didn't know how to take things easy, and plus she didn't know how to shut the fuck up!" Chucky turned to Tiffany. "Come on, Tiff, this is our family right here," he said.

"I know but I still feel that that wasn't the right thing to be done," Tiffany replied sadly.

"No, it wasn't." Glen, Chucky and Tiffany looked at the front door to see Simon holding a gun out.

Oh fuck, I forgot about Simon, again! Chucky thought to himself angrily.

"You bastard," Simon snarled at Glen. "You killed Glenda!"

Glen smiled evilly at Simon. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nobody gets away with killing Glenda, not while I'm around."

"Good luck, lover boy," Chucky muttered as he watched Glen ready his gun. Simon had no chance against Glen's quick reflexes. Glenda's death really wasn't a big deal, in any case he could just repair her body and bring her back any time he wanted.

For while both boys stood glaring at each other so Chucky got impatient and decided to end it himself. He grabbed his knife, aimed it at Simon's throat, then cocked his arm back and let the knife fly. It struck Simon straight in his throat just below the jaw and Chucky did a small victory dance. "Strike!"

"Nice hit, Dad," Glen said watching Simon's body drop.

"Son, I didn't think you had it in ya," Chucky said winking at Glen.

Glen shrugged. "Well, I felt dumb being the only one of the whole family who wasn't a killer," he said sitting down so he was at Chucky and Tiffany's level. Chucky and Glen looked at Tiffany who was shaking her head and waited for her to say something, or yell at them.

"I will admit that I am not happy with you Glen, but it's your choice of life," Tiffany said glaring at Chucky.

"Don't look at me," Chucky protested. "Anyway Glenda's not dead forever, we can bring her back anytime."

"That's why I'm not too worried about this, if we weren't able to bring her back I would be devastated."

Chucky just gave her a strange look then went over to Andy's body. A smile spread across his face and he looked back at his family.

"Ready to go home?" Glen asked.

Chucky nodded. "Yep, let's go, we're done here."

"Get Glenda's body, Glen," Tiffany ordered.

"Okay," Glen said as he picked Glenda's body up.

Tiffany and Glen went outside to the car but Chucky stayed behind and looked from Andy's body to Kristin's. It was good to see them dead but Chucky had other thoughts in mind. Death was a start but death ends pain and Chucky felt that Andy still hadn't gone through enough pain yet.

Once again that maniacal smile of his spread across his face once more before he walked out to Glen and Tiffany holding the Heart of Damballa and planning evil deeds that would come in handy in the future when payback would be ready.

The End

**A/N: Short chapter, yes, but no worries, the sequel will come soon, and it will have long chapters so i don't have to have as many chaps. And as I said before, those who couldn't believe the death of Andy, I'm guessing you know what Chucky's planning on doing! It is kind of obvious... . ... . It's called Chucky Payback... not the sequel but, well you get it. Hope you liked this story!**


End file.
